New Found Hope
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: Chapter 12 and 13 up! *summary of the story, not the chapter* Kari chooses...Davis?!? Whoa...who would have thought? But will a new student to their school change everything?
1. Losing Hope

Where There's Faith

Hey everyone! This is my first fic that's remotely close to done. This is my first putting a fic here so r/r!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, they belong to all those companies that do. If I did, season three wouldn't have an entirely new plot that has nothing to do with the first two seasons. 

This fic is about what happens when Kari chooses someone else besides T.K. I don't have anything against them I just thought this would be an interesting plot. This is written in the person's kinda view, sorta, just read, and you'll understand what I'm talking about. Enjoy!

Where There's Faith

T.K. sighed. It had been 2 months, 3 weeks, 6 days and 4 hours since his young heart had been broken, but who was counting? Kari had made her choice. She had chosen. But how was he supposed to know her choice wasn't him?

He could still remember that fateful day. The day he learned that he had lost. The sky had been clear, the sun bright, holding no clues to the horrible events to come. In fact, it had matched his mood as he started his short walk to school. He had decided that he would ask Kari out today. He was absolutely certain she would say yes. She had dropped hints all week. But they weren't for him in the end. His head had been so high up in the clouds; he had never noticed that someone was always there. The true receiver of her hints.

When he neared the school, he was greeted with a scene from his worst nightmares. Kari was being kissed…by HIM! He had expected Kari to move away, to push HIM away. But instead, she leaned in closer. He was shocked! He stood frozen on the spot, unable to move. Then the anger washed over him in waves. As people started to crowd around the kissing couple, his anger rolled away, leaving in its wake, his sadness and despair. Had he been too late? Or had he mistaken her somehow? The crowd was starting to scatter. When enough people had left, buzzing with gossip, Kari turned around. Their eyes met. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then he could see the pity flowing into her beautiful eyes. Pity for him. His gaze turned to the person standing at her side. A triumphant smirk on HIS face. His anger surged right back. He had never felt so violent. He felt like punching in HIS face. He had seen enough. He turned back the way he came and went straight home, ignoring Kari's attempts to stop him. 

As he walked through the door, he kicked off his shoes and slammed the door. T.K.'s mom came running toward him. " T.K.? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" asked Ms. Takaishi. He didn't even remember his excuse. But some how he convinced his mom to let him stay home. He lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling for hours until he fell into a fitful sleep. He woke up a couple of hours later, drenched with sweat. He had dreamed the same scene over and over again. The sight of Kari kissing HIM. 

His mother knocked on his door and came in. "T.K.? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" "No, I'm fine, Mom." He said, then rolled over, facing the wall. Ms. Takaishi closed the door softly. She was worried and decided to call Kari. Dialing the numbers she knew so well, she prayed that Kari would be home. "Hello, Kamaiya residence," said a male voice. "Can I speak to Kari, please?" "And this is?" replied the voice. "I'm T.K.'s mom, Ms. Takaishi." "Oh, alright, hold on a sec. KKKAAARRRIII! It's T.K.'s mom!" "Tai! You're going to make Ms. Takaishi deaf. Hello? Ms. Takaishi? I'm sorry about that," said Kari. "Oh Kari! Thank goodness! Can you tell me what's wrong with T.K.? He came home this morning looking like he saw a ghost. I'm just so worried!" "I'm sorry. I don't know what's bothering him." 

T.K. knew she was lying. He knew his mom would call her. He had picked up the phone before his mother did. And just as quietly set down the phone after his mom. 

"Class"

T.K. shook his head. He had spaced out again. Thinking about that day. He did that a lot. Why did he torture himself this way? Returning again and again to the day his loneliness started. He glanced at the girl sitting beside him. He sighed. It would be easier for him if he wasn't sitting right next to her. He turned his attention back to his teacher. T.K. remembered a nickname they had given him. Ogremon. Remembering little things like that reminded him of Kari. Thinking about Kari hurt too much, so he pushed such thoughts aside. Refocusing on his teacher, he was just in time to catch a few words. "We have a new student." 

The words echoed in his head. Those words brought back memories he wanted to keep buried. Memories of the first time he saw Kari for over three years. It had been his first day of school in Odaiba. He was happy. He was living closer to his father and brother. And Kari. But now he wished they hadn't come back. Maybe from far away he could have kept his hope. It's a funny thing. He was hope. But lately he hasn't felt much like hoping. He had put on a brave front. No one realized he was hurting inside. It was all an act. He deserved an Oscar (I dunno if they have these but let's just say they do.) for being so believable. T.K. turned to look at the new student. His eyes widened at the sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who is this mystery guy? How does Kari feel about all this? Read on!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari sighed. It had been 2 months, 3 weeks, 6 days and 4 hours since she had the happiest moment of her life. And the worst. Gaining a boyfriend made her lose a friend. The greatest friend a girl could have. She knew she could never be close to him again, not like they used to be. If he ever forgives her. She had broken T.K.'s heart. 

She had always thought he knew she was flirting with him to get people jealous, one person in particular (You really should know who it is by now). He hadn't understood. She felt horrible. Sure, she had the guy of her dreams now. But there was no one there to support her decisions. She wanted to have T.K. back. To share her new secrets with. Sure, she had lots of other friends but she didn't have that special bond with them. 

She could still remember that day, when her dreams came true but a nightmare arose. It had been a beautiful day. The sky was clear and the sun warm and bright. She thought the day had gotten to a great start. She knew there was more wonderful things to come. She was confident that Davis would ask her out today. She had dropped hints for him all week. 

When she arrived at school, she found Davis waiting for her on the school steps. She couldn't believe that he had woken up so early, just for her. Davis came down the steps toward her and he mumbled something to her. She had to ask him to repeat it. "Wouldyougooutwithme?" Kari giggled. "Can you please repeat it slower?" Davis took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me?" Kari nodded, overcome with joy. "Oh my god! Really? You really want to go out me? I can't believe it! Am I dreaming?" Davis calmed down and took Kari's hand. "May I kiss you?" Kari nodded again and closed her eyes. Soon, she felt Davis' lips on hers and she moved in closer. They broke apart when they ran out of breath, gasping to take in air. She had been so into it, she didn't notice that people had gathered around to watch them. She started to blush. Davis had noticed Kari blushing and told everyone to go away. 

As the crowd scattered, Kari noticed T.K. standing to the side, staring at her. He glanced at Davis and she could see the anger in his eyes. Suddenly T.K. turned around and ran away. Kari called his name but he wouldn't stop. He hadn't been in class that day. She started to get worried, but decided to wait until after her date with Davis to call T.K.

Her date had been wonderful. She knew that Davis had done a lot to try and impress her. They had gone to see a movie. She had chosen to watch a romantic one. Davis didn't say anything but she knew that he didn't like it too much. After the movie they took a walk through a park on their way home. They stopped by a river nearby and watched swans float across under the moon (I don't actually know if there are swans there but I just thought it sounded more romantic). Sitting near the river, Davis put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for a few minutes before Kari spoke up. "Why did it take you so long to ask me out?" Davis stammered through his explanation about how he thought she liked T.K. Kari smiled after he finished. Davis got up and helped Kari up. "Come on, we should go before Tai comes out to look for us. I'll be dead if that happens." Kari laughed. Then Davis had walked her home, kissing her lightly before going home. 

Entering the apartment, she saw Tai on the phone. She started walking to her room, when Tai yelled for her. "KKKAAARRRIII! It's T.K.'s mom!" She winced. "Tai, you're going to make Ms. Takaishi deaf." Why was T.K.'s mom calling her? "Ms. Takaishi? Sorry about that." "Oh Kari! Thank goodness! Can you tell me what's wrong with T.K.? He came home this morning looking like he saw a ghost." Kari felt so horrible. "I'm sorry, Ms. Takaishi, I don't know what's bothering T.K." she lied and hung up.

This was all her fault. Why hadn't she seen this coming? She had always thought of T.K. as a friend. Kari had never considered the possibility that T.K. had feelings for her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to fix this. She decided to call Davis and talk to him about it.

"Class"

Kari blinked. She had spaced out thinking about her problems. She turned her attention back to the teacher. A piece of paper dropped on her desk. She turned to look at Davis. He winked at her. She smiled back. She settled back in her seat and opened the note. 

~Hey Kari

Wanna go out on date tonight?

Luv,

Davis~

Kari smiled and wrote back.

~Davis

Of course! I'd love to!

Luv,

Kari~

She passed Davis the note and watched him read it. He looked up and smiled at her. Turning back in her seat, she heard the teacher say 5 words that had changed her life at the beginning of the school year. "We have a new student"

She remembered her first day of school. She had settled into her classroom when the teacher had announced that a new student was going to be in this class. Then T.K. had come in and introduced himself. The teacher had assigned him the seat next to hers and they had started as friends straight away. She knew right away that a lot of girls had fell for him. But T.K. had never seemed to notice or pay attention to them. Now she knew why. 

Kari sighed and turned to see the new student. But not before she saw the look T.K. had at the sight of her.

Who is this new student? What's Davis' view on this? Read the next chapter to find out.

How was it? Did you like it? Please R/R! Thanks!


	2. New to Fate

Chapter 2 – New to Fate

Hi! I'm back again! I know you all missed me! Or just very eager to read the next chapter. Well, here it is! And sorry for being repetitive in the story, it was just the way I had to put it. Any ways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: These dumb things. Well, as you all should know, I do not own Digimon, if I did, there would probably be a character in there that's supposed to be me, and then I would get T.K. but I don't own Digimon so there is no character that's me. You really should be relieved, I have an overactive imagination and sometimes conceited AND a little crazy soo…it's for the best this way. I repeat, I don't own Digimon. Just making it clear.

From my first chapter, I have received some flames, and I'm going to explain about this. Even tho I doubt that they'll continue to read this tho. The ONLY reason Kari and Davis are together is because that's how my plot goes. Personally I prefer Takari but I don't mind Daikari. I'm not against them but I'm not for them. If they were together, you can't do much about it. And here's a little something I wrote in my profile about this that I think you should know.

~So far, I have received several reviews and most of them are good but a select few have been flames. O.k. Davis and Kari are together not because I like it that way, the only reason Davis and Kari are together is because this is the way the story goes, it just makes it more interesting. Personally, I'm a Takari fan, it's the best thing besides me being with T.K. and we both know I could never have him. This story was just an idea, if you liked having T.K. and Kari together why did you read the fic? I already said that Kari and T.K. wouldn't be together. Just keep that in mind. I'm an unpredictable writer, I don't think of what I like, I think of what sounds interesting. For that matter, I could put Jun and Matt together, I'd probably get thousands of flames but I don't believe that they should be together, I just think that the plot was interesting. Think about it. Would you want something so predictable, it'll end up boring? Or something that has zing in it? Something you might not predict. So before you give me flames or in harsher words, hate mail, think about what I said for a moment. I'm not saying you should change your opinion, I just want you to see it the way I do. If you DID read this, I hope you take to heart what I say, I don't mind bad reviews but I find that you shouldn't hate a person for making a good story, and in the process not turn out they way you want it. 

Well, that's all I had to say, I thought you guys should know.

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Luv,

SwtSerenityAngel4TK

Chapter 2 – New to Fate

2 months, 3 weeks, 6 days and 4 hours has passed since he had gotten the courage to ask Kari out and now she was his girlfriend. He should have felt great, elated even. But he didn't. He felt really guilty. He had never felt this way before. He didn't know why he felt this way.

Actually he did. It was T.K. He felt responsible for causing T.K.'s depression. It wasn't a feeling that he felt comfortable with. Even being with Kari didn't ease his conscience, and he forgot everything when he was with her. 

Davis could still remember that day when his complete joy was tainted with a dark cloud. He had waken up early to get ready to ask Kari out. That had been a miracle, considering the fact that he always slept in and basically ignored his alarm clock. He didn't know why he had an alarm clock for that matter. He spent the longest time in front of the mirror making sure his hair was perfect.

He arrived at school and sat on the steps to wait for Kari. After a few minutes, he could see Kari coming towards the school. She had looked so beautiful, like some kind of goddess walking among her people. As she came closer, his courage fled. He felt like running away but he couldn't move a muscle. Taking several breaths, he started down the stairs slowly. He met her at the foot of the steps. "Hi Kari," he said. Then he was quiet. They stood nervously in front of each other for several minutes, when Davis finally spoke up. 

"Wosakfhncos?" he mumbled. Kari had to ask him to say it again. * Argh! I sounded like an idiot! I couldn't even say a stupid sentence * he thought. "Wouldyougooutwith me?" Davis asked again. Kari smiled. He almost didn't hear Kari tell him to repeat what he said, yet again. Davis was too busy thinking up terrible scenarios in his head. ~I'm sorry Davis, I can't go out with you. T.K.'s my boyfriend.~ ~Sorry Davis, I'm in love with T.K.~ "Huh? What? Oh right! Would you go out with me?" Davis asked, once again. Kari nodded. "Oh my god! Really? You really want to go out with me? I can't believe it! Am I dreaming?" When he calmed down considerably, he took Kari's hand. "May I kiss you?" Kari nodded and closed her eyes. Davis leaned in and his lips met hers. He didn't know what it was, but fireworks went off in his head and after their kiss, all he could see were stars (A/N: o.k., o.k., this was dumb, but I needed something). 

After the stars faded, he noticed Kari blushing and he looked around and saw a whole group of people watching them. "Way to go, Davis!" "Oooo." "Davis and Kari sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…" "Hey! Stop that! How would you like to get your face punched in? Go away!" yelled Davis. 

As the people started to leave, he saw Kari staring at someone. He turned to see what she was looking at. It was T.K., he was just standing there, his accusing eyes on Kari. Then T.K.'s gaze went to him. Davis just smirked at him, daring him to do something. T.K. glanced at Kari one last time and walked away. Davis didn't think it was that important. He thought T.K. would get over it. But he didn't, did he? T.K. was holding a grudge against him and Kari. He hadn't talked to them since that day. 

Kari seemed to have forgotten that incident so they had walked to class. But T.K. hadn't been in class, or the day after that. He thought T.K. would understand, so he stopped thinking about it. 

That night, he took Kari out to see a movie. She chose a romantic film. He had wanted to watch the new action movie but he decided not to say anything, he wanted to Kari to have the best first date with him. After the movie, they took a walk through the park. Stopping near a river, they had sat down to watch the swans. Kari had then asked him why it took him so long to ask her out. He stumbled through his explanation of how he had thought T.K. was the one she wanted. * Why can't I say something without embarrassing myself? * Standing up, Davis said, "Come on, let's go before Tai comes out to look for us, I don't want to end up dead." They walked to Kari's apartment peacefully, holding hands. At her door, he gave her a kiss and left to go home.

When he got home, he fell in bed and thought about the day. He was truly happy, but yet he still felt something. Something that nagged at his mind like crazy. Jun interrupted his thoughts as she walked into his room. "Don't you know how to knock? I can't get any privacy here." "I can walk anywhere I want." Jun said haughtily. "Not in my room, you can't! Why did you come in here anyway? I thought you said you would never come in here for anything, not even if Matt was in my room." "If Matt was in this room, then he must have gone nuts, no one in their right minds would want to come in here." Said Jun, looking in disgust at the mess in his room. "Then what the heck are you doing in here?!?" "I just thought you would appreciate it if I came to tell you that your girlfriend is on the phone." Jun said snottily. "Like I would ever appreciate anything you do" "I have no respect in this household, none at all," Jun muttered, walking out of his room. 

"Well, what did you expect? Everyone to be kissing your feet?" muttered Davis as he looked for his phone. "Found it!" "Hello?" 

(A/N: I thought it would be easier for a conversation on the phone to go this way.)

Kari: Hey Davis.

Davis: So, what did you call me for?

Kari: I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed our date.

Davis: Yeah, I did too.

Kari: And I wanted to talk to you about T.K.

Davis: What about him?

Kari: T.K.'s mom called me and told me that T.K. has been sleeping all day.

Davis: So? What's so wrong about that?

Kari: T.K. isn't the type to sleep all day. He likes to be up and about.

Davis: Maybe he was just tired.

Kari: He's never like this, Davis. I'm really worried about him.

Davis and Kari talked for a while and then hung up. Davis fell back on his bed and thought about what Kari had said. He now understood what that nagging in his mind was about. It was T.K. He sighed, why did his life have to be so complicated?

"Mr. Motomiya. If you would kindly come back to Earth and join the class." Davis looked up. "Huh?" Everyone laughed. He was thinking about his problems so hard, he had spaced out. "Oh sorry." "Alright class. Now that Davis has decided to join our class, let's listen to our new student introduce herself." 

Davis looked up and was met with a surprise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And now, for the part you've all been waiting for…drum roll please…introducing our new character, the new student you've all wondered about, Nasuki Henasako (As you can probably tell, I just made up this name.) And now! On with the story! Oh, and by the way, this new character is NOT me! As much as I would like it to be, now is not the time, maybe my next story, but definitely not now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This sucks. Not only do I move as far away from my friends as I can get, I can't even talk on the phone with them. Dad has a new job that pays more and I can't make long distance calls. And today of all days, why did we have to move in the middle of a school year? Now I have to go to a new school where I don't know anyone. This is just great. How nice. 

I can still remember what Mom said. "Wouldn't this be fun, Suki? You can meet new people and make new friends." No body asked me if I wanted to go. No, we just got up and go. Wouldn't it be fun to take Suki away from her friends, her home, everything she knows, and put her in the middle of a place where she knew no one and see how she struggles? They all said. Mom is too optimistic. 

Sure, it was great for HER, she used to live her and know people here. And now she decided to take it upon herself to make my life "worthwhile" by setting me up with her friend's son. Yup, this is just great. I can meet a total stranger that I hardly know, who could be an absolute idiot for all I know, and pretend to like him, just to humor my mother. And what's so bad about that? Once I tell her how "great" the so-called date was. She'll have us engaged by the end of the week.

Why do I put up with this anyway? This is causing me more stress then a math test. I'm going to go out there and tell her that I'm not going to be set up like this. You can do this, Nasuki Henasako. You were born a fighter. Just go and get it over with. Go!

"Mom?"

(A/N: As I said before, this is easier to read)

Mom: Yes Honey?

Suki: Umm…about my date…

Mom: Oh! I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun.

Suki: * This is going to be harder than I thought * Uhhh…Mom? I don't want to go.

Mom: Have you decided what to wear yet? What about your…what did you say?

Suki: I said I don't want to go on this date.

Mom: What? I went to all this trouble to get you this date and you don't want to go?

Suki: I never said I wanted to go in the first place.

Mom: Well, forget it young lady, you are going on this date and that's that!

Suki: Like the way we moved here right? We had to move and I had no choice in that.

Mom: What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to come.

Suki: No, YOU wanted to come. I wanted to stay in Richmond. Where my life was!

Dad: Don't use that voice with your mother.

Suki: You're already on her side. Don't I have any choices? Fine, maybe the move wasn't so bad but I don't need to be set up with anybody. I don't care how cute and nice you say he is, I am not going on that stupid date!

Dad: Nasuki!

Suki: * I'm in trouble now. * I mean it, I'm not going to go.

Dad: You will go on that date and you will enjoy it. Your mother went to all the trouble to do this for you, you should appreciate it. 

Suki: See? I'm going to go out with a complete stranger, and you say that's a good thing? What if he was some kind of pervert?

Dad: If he was, your mother wouldn't have set you up on this date.

Suki: How much does she know about him, personally?

Mom: I know he's a nice guy, Suki. His mom said so, and she wouldn't lie to me. I'm just trying to do what's best for you. He's very popular and he can help you meet new friends.

Suki: What's best for me? This is just a step in putting me up the social ladder. I can get my own friends, I don't need anyone to do it for me. 

Dad: That's enough, Nasuki! Go to your room until it's time for school! I will not tolerate such behavior in this home. 

Suki: Fine! I will!

Mom: I was just trying to help.

Dad: I know, honey, I know.

Well, that was a bust. Now I remember why I don't usually do this too often. I always end up in trouble for having an opinion. And what home is this? It's just a place where we're living. Home was in Richmond, Virginia (A/N: To those who know me, I just couldn't resist putting this in). Where I would probably be with my friends at school right now (A/N: I don't know much about time differences). Slamming my door, I flopped onto my bed. I was really itching to call my friends, at least I would have something to do for the next 10 minutes. 

I never have any choice in this family. Nope, it's just Suki, do this, Suki, do that, it's what's best for you. Yeah, right, it's best for making me into what they think is the "ideal" girl/daughter. Nidake (A/N: Another made up name courtesy of me, the author) doesn't have this problem, then again, he's the "perfect" son. At least he was the best older brother ever. I heard a knock on my door. "Suki?" It was Nidake. "Come in."

(A/N: You know the drill)

Nidake: You and Mom at it again?

Suki: As always.

Nidake: Are you alright?

Suki: Yeah, just our usual argument over my freedom of choice.

Nidake: Oh, if you're sure…

Suki: I'm sure. Thanks for worrying though.

Nidake: Anytime, little sis.

(This is the part where you can picture them hugging)

Suki: You know how much I hate it when you call me that. You're only 2 years older.

Nidake: I know, I just use it to annoy you.

Suki: Uh huh. Well, I should get going to school. Bye!

School. Another thing that's going to be a drag. School was only a 5-minute walk away but it was still too fast for me. As the school came closer, I got more nervous. This was after all, my first day of school here. This is the pits, I miss my friends so much. And having that fight with my mom didn't help. I was a little late, I hurried to the office to check in. "Hi, I'm the new student, Nasuki Henasako." "Oh yes! Let me just look for what room you're supposed to be in." Clickety, clickety. This is taking forever. "Here it is, you're in room 5-A." "Where is that?" "Down that hall and around the corner, sweetie." "Thanks a lot."

This is going to be the worst day of my life. Nothing could make this day or the rest of the school year better or worse. Hmm…down the hall, and around the corner. Which corner? The left or the right? Alright, I'll go left, then if it's wrong, I'll come back to go the other way. Yes, that's what I'll do.

Turning to the left, I bumped into someone. "Whoa there. Why aren't you in class? And where are you going?" I looked up and saw that it was a teacher. "Umm…I'm new here and I was looking for my classroom. 5-A." "Well since you're new here, I'll walk you to class, it's the other way." I started to blush. I was wrong, it could get worse. "By the way, I'm Mr. Fujiyama." Mr. Fujiyama walked me to the door of my classroom and suggested I ask someone to escort me for the rest of the day so I wouldn't get lost anymore. After he left, I knocked on the door. 

The door opened and the teacher looked at me. "Yes?" "I'm a new student." Boy, how many times have I said that this morning. "I'm supposed to be in your class." "Oh, you most be Nasuki. Come in."

I walked into the classroom, keeping my eyes down. "Class, we have a new student." That phrase again. "Please turn your attention to her, while she introduces herself." I hate when teachers make me do this. I finally looked up and was about to say something when I looked into the bluest eyes that I have ever saw. They were big and bright with a tinge of sadness and despair in them. I was instantly hooked. He had blonde hair but he had on a fisherman's hat. It would have made him look bad but somehow, it looked cute on him. He was cute overall, there is no doubt about it. 

"Hi, my name is Nasuki Henasako, but call me Suki." "Hi Suki." I smiled. They sounded like a bunch of robots. "Alright, Nasuki, you can sit next to T.K., the boy in the hat." So, T.K.'s his name. And I'm going to be sitting next to him for the rest of the year. This move wasn't so bad after all.

(A/N: I know it was 2 ppl in a row but let's say the changed the seating plan, and now my new character gets to sit next to T.K.)

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please r/r! And remember what I said.

SwtSerenityAngel4TK


	3. Meeting Destiny

Where There's Faith – Chapter 3

Hey again! I finally finished writing this chapter. It took me forever! And it's so ugh! I can't begin to describe how much I think this chapter sucks. The first two were SO much better than this but that's just what I think. If I have the time this summer, I might re -write this whole darn chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I promise that the next chapter will be better. Oh, and in this chapter, my fav new character, Suki seems a lil too pushy but please, don't hate her, it's my fault and I like her this way, she's like me! But she's not supposed to be me. Armm..yeah. Read on!

Disclaimer - You know this, that regular old disclaimer. Blahblah, I don't own Digimon, so and so does so don't sue. Alright all done. Disclaimers just waste my time. 

Where There's Faith – Chapter 3 – Meeting Destiny 

T.K.'s eyes widened when he saw the new student. She didn't look any different from the other girls he knew, yet there was something that made her seem more different, more interesting. She had the kind of image that made her seem innocent. Long chestnut brown hair flowing down her back, large, bright blue eyes that radiated warmth and sweetness and a pretty, playful smile. But looks can be deceiving. Her eyes had a devilish glint to it that told him that she wasn't all sugar and spice and everything nice. In fact, that reminded him of Kari. 

Kari was the kind of girl you felt you needed to protect, but she could stand on her own and fight her own battles. T.K. sighed. Almost everything reminded him of Kari. The school, anybody who had remotely the same hair colour, everything. Kari, the sweet child of light, his keeper of hope. He liked to think of her that way, but he knew he was being delusional. She wasn't the keeper of hope, never was, never will be. And there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing to hope for.

*Everyone's hope is my hope. *

Was he ever wrong. Other people's hope wasn't yours if you didn't know how to hope anymore. Nothing he hoped for ever came true. He had hoped that his parents would get back together. Now he knew how much time he wasted hoping for something that would never happen. They would never get back together. They were just too different. 

(A/N: From now on, convos will be going like this.)

Suki: Hey!

T.K.: Wha..?

Suki: It's lunchtime, dreamer boy.

T.K.: Oh! Was I out for that long?

Suki: Take a look-see. 

He looked around, everyone had left already, except her, the new student, Suki. She was standing in front of him, looking slightly amused. 

T.K.: What are you still doing here?

Suki: Well, someone had to wake you up, or you would have been here all day. Besides, I need you to walk me to the cafeteria.

T.K.: Why me?

She rolled her eyes.

Suki: Duh! You're going to be my guide for the next few days.

T.K.: Can't you get someone else?

He really didn't feel up to it.

Suki: Nope, there's no one else here, is there?

T.K. sighed and got up reluctantly.

Suki: Oh come on, don't be like that, I don't bite.

T.K. smiled for the first time in weeks.

Suki: Now there's the guy I've heard so much about. Now let's get going, you don't want to miss any Monday Mystery Meat.

T.K. grinned.

T.K.: Alright, alright, you've convinced me, I'll go. 

Suki: Great, come on then. I never knew a person could like Mystery Meat so much.

He laughed. It sounded rusty, like he hasn't laughed in months, but he hadn't. It felt good to start laughing again. Even though she reminded him of Kari in some ways, she was starting to help him heal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat at the cafeteria table staring at the creation known as Mystery Meat. It was one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. It looked like meat loaf with green lumps in it. My appetite left faster than speeding train. I decided not to risk contaminating myself. One thing good about the school's food though, it had the best desserts ever…or the best looking ones anyway. I haven't actually eaten it yet. I took a bite of my chocolate cake. Mmmm…pure chocolate heaven. What the food lacks in taste and appearance, they made up for it with desserts.

I looked up at T.K. He was staring at someone behind me. I turned around and saw that he was staring at Kari. She was nice enough. But rumor had it that she broke T.K.'s heart. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Stop moping about it." "I don't know what you're talking about," T.K. said, looking confused. "Don't play dumb with me, T.K. I know what's going on. There may be a hundred different rumors going on about you two, but I can pick out the truth." "So? I can mope all I want. It doesn't involve you." "As long as I know you, it does involve me." I said, getting up. "I may not know you that well, but I know enough to know that you should have gotten over it already. You're not even 14 yet. There are many more opportunities for you. Get over it already!" With that, I turned around and walked out the room. I knew that in ten seconds flat, there would be gossip about me. Probably about how I like T.K. or from the girls, how stupid I could be, yelling at the cutest, most popular guy in school. Well, have your fun people, it's for his own good. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari sat there, frozen. She had just heard Suki's great speech. T.K. did like her, and he still did. She felt guiltier than she did before. She was breaking his heart and rubbing her relationship with Davis in his face. She didn't even realize that she was hurting him. 

What was she going to do? She liked her relationship with Davis but it was ruining her bond with T.K. And T.K. was a great friend. She needed a break from this. Thank goodness tomorrow is a Saturday. She needed time to think. 

"Hey, Kari!" She turned around. "Hey, Davis." 

"What's wrong, Kari? You seem upset." Kari groaned inwardly, she didn't want to discuss this with Davis, he would definitely overreact. "I'm not upset over anything, why don't you sit down? Why are you so late for lunch today?" 

After lunch, Kari was walking towards her classroom, when she noticed Suki, the new girl walking ahead of her. "Hey Suki! Wait up!" Suki turned around and waited for her. "What do you want?"

Kari: I just wanted to ask you about T.K. That's all.

Suki: Why don't you talk to him? You guys were best friends.

Kari: Well, we haven't said a word to each other since…forever!

Suki: You do know why, don't you?

Kari sighed.

Kari: I do now. I just feel so guilty, it's all my fault.

Suki: Did you ever tell him that you don't like him that way?

Kari: Well, actually, ummm… no.

Suki: Why not?

Kari: Well, because…because I always figured he knew what I felt.

Suki: You should never assume these things. He's not psychic and being the kind of guy he is, he has been holding on to a dream that won't come true for too long. You've got to let him know that even though you don't like him in that way, you still want to be friends.

Kari: When you put it that way, I guess. But he won't even look me in the eye, let alone talk to me.

Suki: Oh, don't worry about that, I can help you with that. Why don't we meet after school at the park around the corner. I'm sure I can convince him to come.

Kari: Alright. Thanks!

Suki: No problems, I don't want two best friends to stop talking altogether.

Kari sat at her desk and glanced at T.K. He was talking to Suki. She really missed T.K. She wasn't the jealous type but she was beginning to feel like Suki was taking her place in T.K.'s life. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis knew something was bothering Kari, even if she won't admit it. It probably had something to do with that jerk, T.A. (A/N: I made him sensitive during a few times but come on, he still can't remember T.K.'s name. I don't think he ever will). T.H. was always ruining everything. Always like a shadow, spoiling all the good things in his life. Always making Kari worry. If T.B. was around right now, he would punch his face in. But he had promised Kari that he wouldn't get so violent. 

It was a nice day today and they were having phys. ed. outside. It was the beginning of soccer season, so they were using this period to practice before tryouts. "Hey Davis! Pass me the ball!" Davis passed the ball to a player on his team but he missed and it flew all the way over to the girls' side. "Watch out!"

The ball was flying towards a dark haired girl. Davis started running towards her thinking that it might be Kari, and he didn't want her to get hurt. But as he got closer, he saw that it wasn't Kari, her hair was too long. The ball stopped in front of her, what was her name again? Sudi? Saki? Suki…yeah, that's it. Suki. She took a step back and then kicked the ball. Davis stopped short. Everyone watched as the ball flew across the field and landed right in the net. 

"Whoa" "Impressive" "Cool" "Hey, she's better than Davis." Davis turned around swiftly. "She is not better than me!" But secretly he thought that she was the best girl soccer player he ever saw. He had never met a girl who could play that well. Even Sora couldn't measure up to her. Davis walked up to Suki. "Nice to know I have a challenge now," said Davis.

Gym period had ended and Davis was walking back to the classroom with Kari. "Did you see how Suki kicked that ball into the net? She is so good at it. I have never seen anyone do that before. Besides Ken, of course but he's a guy. And Suki's a girl. I think she's great, don't you?" Davis rambled on and on about Suki. He wasn't afraid to tell Kari what he thought because she was probably the only person who wouldn't laugh at what he thought or hurt his feelings. He didn't what he would do without her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Math class is the most boring class ever. T.K. was half asleep (A/N: T.K. is a great guy but he can still be bored in class) listening to Mr. Kishi explain why C equals X (A/N: I dun remember what the heck I learned in grade seven so….I'm taking typical math examples.). "So C equals Y divided by Z multiplied by 2 subtract M and you'll get X (A/N: ????)." T.K. yawned. This is going to be one of the longest classes in history. "Psst!" T.K. looked beside him and Suki slid a piece of paper over to his desk. He opened it and read.

~Hey T.K. Can you meet me at the park nearby after school today? There's something that has to be resolved. Alright? ~ 

T.K. glanced at Suki. Wasn't she just mad at him at lunch? Girls can be so hard to figure out. He picked up his pencil and wrote back.

~Hey Suki. Sure I can meet you. What has to be resolved? If this is about Kari, forget it. I don't want to talk about it. ~

T.K. passed back the note to Suki. For the next half hour or so, this continued on. Several times they almost got caught because T.K. got upset over what Suki said and Suki got frustrated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their note….(not including the first two entries)

Suki: Why are you being so stubborn? You guys were best friends! You can't just stop talking to her. She picked who was right for her. Did she ever say, at anytime, that you were who she wanted?

T.K.: I am not being stubborn, I just don't want to talk about it, that's all. No, but she knew I liked her and she was always flirting with me. I assumed that meant she liked me. 

Suki: You guys are more alike then you know. You can't just assume things like that. I can say right now that I assume you like me because so far, I'm the only one you've been talking to since your big "break-up" And am I right? No, because you're still hung up over Kari.

T.K.: Fine! What do you want me to do? 

Suki: Meet Kari at the park after school and TALK to her, alright?

T.K.: Do I have to?

Suki: Yes!

T.K.: Fine, I will. You are the most persistent and pushiest person ever.

Suki: I know.

(A/N: Uhhh…I dun think they spent half an hour doing this but umm….yeah….)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

T.K. is so stubborn. So ignorant. So dumb. So darn cute. So great. So perfect. I don't know about you but I would have chosen T.K. over Davis any day. And I haven't even known either one for more than 10 hours. And I'm just trying to hand him over to Kari. * sigh * I am such an idiot. I'm such a sucker is more like it. I have to be so nice and free them of their misery. This is just like being at home. Smile and bear it, Suki. That's what you do at home, why not practice? 

*Knock Knock* I watched as Mr. Bore box aka Mr. Kishi answered the door. He is the most boring teacher I have ever met. We spent half an hour listening to him explain why C = X. 

"Miss Henasako, please go to the office with Ms. Nitashi. You have a phone call." I looked up and saw that lady from the office. I got up and followed her. T.K. raised his hand and asked to come with me. What? I don't get this. Why is he coming with me? And why is the teacher agreeing? 

"Why are you coming with me?" "Didn't you see Ms. Nitashi's face? Something's wrong. I just thought you should have someone with you (A/N: How sweet is that? Of course I wrote it but I'm sure these are the things he would do.)." 

At the office I picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Suki! Something * sob * something horrible has hap.. happened! You're * sniff * brother * hiccup* is inn…in…the hospital! He was…was..wa..in a car acci…accident!" I dropped the phone. The words ringing in my ears, hoping I had heard wrong. My brother could not be in the hospital. He was perfectly fine this morning. There was no way he was in a car accident. There was no way this is happening to me. 

That sucked right? I told you! I'm very disappointed in myself and lots of things happened today, which is pissing me off. Argh! Anyways, on a happier note, I hoped you like it and I hope I don't lose my readers. You guys are great! 


	4. Jealousy and Desperation

New Found Hope – Chapter 4

Once again, I am back. This chapter is good too, not as much cliffhangers as I would have liked but what can I do? I think this story still has about 4 chapters to go but it's just an estimate. Anyway, this chapter has a little jealousy thrown in. I know you've all been waiting for that to kick in. But in the short run, basically, Davis and mostly Kari starts to have mixed feelings. And uhhh…I kinda made Suki's and her brother's relationship seem *ahem * more than just brother and sister. O.k., that wasn't my intention, o.k.? They're just siblings/friends, and that's all. Don't want you to get the wrong idea…Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: *sigh * Do we have to go thru this everytime? Alright, we both know that I don't own Digimon so just give me a break and don't see me. I have enough to do.

New Found Hope – Chapter 4

Kari watched as Suki and T.K. disappeared down the hall. After the class was interrupted, chaos had broken out. No one would settle down, after a few times of trying, the teacher had given up. Everyone was just sitting and gossiping about T.K. and Suki. It was all about them, it was making her sick. 

It wasn't enough that she had to rely on Suki to get back her best friend, now her boyfriend needed to talk about her great soccer skills. So what if Suki could play soccer? It's not the most important thing in life. Who was she kidding? Kari was jealous. It was Suki's first day of school, and she had made a big impact. Not that she wanted to be talked about, but at least Suki had T.K. to keep her company. 

The last couple of months hadn't been the greatest of Kari, despite being with Davis. T.K. had stopped talking to her, some girls were angry with her for breaking T.K.'s heart and now she was feeling jealous. 

Why? It's not like she liked T.K. in that way. Or did she? She did feel better when T.K.'s around and she felt almost lost without him. Had she been wrong? Was T.K. actually the one for her and not Davis? She really needed this weekend to think things over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis watched as Suki left with T.K. Why did T.K. always have to take away everything he wanted? Wait! Where did that thought come from? He had all he wanted…right? Kari was all he wanted. And he had her so what was there to complain about. It's not like he likes Suki now. No, no, that can't be right. No. That just wasn't right. He didn't like Suki…he couldn't...or could he?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can not believe this is real. "Suki? Suki?" I looked up. T.K. was standing in front of me holding the phone. I grabbed it. "Mom? Is he o.k? Nothing happened to him, right? Right? Mom?" I was freaking out. Nidake couldn't be in the hospital, he just couldn't! "We don't know Suki. He's still in surgery." Oh my gosh! He's in surgery! "Mom? I am coming over right now. Which hospital is he in?" "Odaiba General, but honey, you still have school." "I don't care, I am leaving right now." With that, I hung up the phone. "I have to go to Odaiba General. Can I please go?" I asked the principal. He nodded and I was out the door. "Suki!" I turned around. "T.K.? What are you doing here?" "The principal thought that I should come along for your safety." I just shrugged and started running again. "Suki?" I turned around and sighed. "What now?" "Do you even know where Odaiba General hospital is?" "Of course!" I begun again and then stopped. "You know what? Actually, I don't." (A/N: Guess where I got that scene from?) "Come on this way." 

As the convo goes along….

T.K.: Are you o.k?

Suki: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

T.K.: You seem really upset.

Suki: Well, wouldn't you be upset if your brother was in the hospital? What if something goes wrong and he dies? 

T.K.: Don't think like that! He won't leave you, Suki.

Suki ~starts crying~: How can you say that for sure? You don't understand! You don't know anything about it! You can't be sure.

T.K.: I'm sure that you shouldn't be standing here, thinking the worse.

Suki: I can't help it. It just comes naturally. I…I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't have control of anything in my life. 

T.K.: What are you talking about? This was an accident, you couldn't have done anything to prevent it.

Suki: That's not what I was talking about…

T.K.: Then what were you talking about?

Suki: Nevermind, are we there yet?

T.K.: Close.

Suki: Alright.

I don't blame T.K. for trying but I was just too upset. Nidake wasn't only my brother, he was also my best friend. We had our best and worst experiences together. He understood my moods and feelings of inadequacy I get from our parents. I just can't lose him. As I saw the hospital neared, I increased my pace and soon I was running towards the building as fast as my legs would allow. I just had to see Nidake, even if it was for the last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

T.K. followed Suki as she hurried to the hospital. He knew Suki was upset but he knew he couldn't help her until she knew her brother was safe. He wondered how he would react if Matt was in the same situation. 

He was so confused. When Suki had been crying he had the strongest urge to take her into his arms to comfort her and protect her from all the wrongs in the world. Suki had looked so vulnerable and scared. She was so strong from what he's seen of her. She stood up to him in front of the whole school, had her own opinions and didn't let anyone change her mind. But because of this incident she's broken down into the little girl part of her that won't grow up, her insecure side. She really needed her brother. And T.K. would help her if it was the last thing he did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

T.K. hadn't come back yet. Kari had heard that Suki left school for the hospital and T.K. went with her to show her the way. School had ended and Kari was waiting for T.K. at the park. Kari knew Suki had helped her get T.K. to agree to meet her here, but knowing him as she did, if Suki needed his support, he'll stay and comfort her. Kari sighed. It was no use waiting for T.K. He wasn't going to come. She stood up and started to walk home. 

She owed Suki for a lot she supposed. But despite Suki's help, Kari still haven't made up with T.K. And it was all Suki's fault. What was she thinking? Suki couldn't help it if her brother was in the hospital. It wasn't like Suki intentionally bought T.K. with her. Suki was new here so she didn't where to go. Kari had to stop thinking that Suki was trying to take T.K. away from her. Why did she feel so uncomfortable with the fact that T.K. was spending so much time was Suki? She knew she was jealous but she wasn't jealous because she wanted T.K., was she?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He knew it! When Davis had passed by Suki's desk, he had found a note under it. Suki had convinced T.K. to meet with Kari to discuss their relationship. What relationship? Kari was his, there was nothing to discuss. Nothing at all.

Davis had followed Kari to the park and watched and waited. When T.K. didn't show up, he felt a certain feeling of triumph. He was better than that pathetic loser, T.A. at least he shows up even though he was usually late… But that wasn't the point. Kari wanted to be friends with T.S. again and he stood her up. That guy made him so angry! Davis knew that Kari really missed T.K., despite what he thought, and felt really bad about what happened between them. He wished he could just punch T.K. and make him see some sense. But Kari would hate him forever. 

T.K. was probably with Suki, Davis had heard about Suki's brother being in the hospital. And about T.K.'s good deed of the day. How he had offered to bring her there since Suki was new here and didn't know where to go. This was annoying him a lot. HE should have been the one to bring Suki there, not T.K. HE should be the one that people are calling a "hero." Davis realized that the feelings of jealousy didn't stem from Suki, but from T.K.

T.K. was much better liked than he was, and more sensitive. A lot of girls were totally in love with Mr. "Sensitive-Basketball Allstar – Digimon know-it-all." Well, the girls didn't know about the last part but T.K. always acted like he knew everything there was to know about Digimon, making himself more superior than him. Why did everyone like that jerk more than him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I pushed past some people near the front door and stopped at the nurses office. "Is Nidake Henasako still in surgery?" The nurse on duty looked and said, "He's out of surgery in room 208 but he's in a coma and the doctors aren't sure when he'll wake up or if h…" I turned and went to find Nidake's room. Nidake was in a coma? This was turning out worse than I htought. What if he never wakes up?

As I walked down the hall, I began going through my best memories with him. (A/N: The following scenes are just flashbacks I made up, each flashback starts with a ~ and ends with ~, alright? O.k. on with the flashbacks!)

~ (A/N: I have to give the Simpsons some credit for this because I stole this scene from them) We were eating ice cream and being a kid, I was being a little clumsy, when suddenly my ice cream fell off my cone. As a 2-year-old, I was entitled to cry because of that, so I did. I started the waterworks and my brother, he was a great guy even when he was 4, gave me his extra scoop of ice cream.~

~I sat on the swing staring at the slide. I had a bad experience with it and didn't want to go on it ever again but Nidake told me that I should face my fears. I took a deep breath and started climbing the steps to the top. I looked down the shiny surface of the slide and proceeded to go down. At the bottom I fell off the ledge and landed on the ground with a thud. I started crying and Nidake came over and gave me a hug, telling me that it was o.k. and that this time, he'll catch me at the bottom. I returned his hug and kissed him on the cheek. He walked me to the steps and let go of my hand to walk to the end of the slide. I went back up and without hesitation, knowing that Nidake would keep his promise, closed my eyes and slid down. Before long, I felt his arms around me and knew I was safe.~

~I looked desperately around my room, searching for my stuffed bunny I had gotten as a baby. It had been missing for a few days now and I was feeling really upset. I heard a knock at my door and then Nidake walked in with his hands behind his back. "Guess what I have?" He asked and he handed me a wrapped present. I could tell that he wrapped it. The tape wasn't put on properly so the paper was starting to peel and the bow was drooping. I opened it and found a stuffed bunny almost identical to mine and my favorite candy. I jumped up and hugged him and asked how he got them. "I knew you felt bad for losing your bunny and used my allowance to get you it when mommy took me shopping." "But you said you were going to get a new baseball glove," I said. "You're specialer than getting a baseball glove."~

~I slammed the door and ran to my room crying. (A/N: She cries a lot doesn't she?) Nidake followed me upstairs and asked what was worng. "Billy told me he would never like me because I'm ugly!" Nidake just left and after a while came back with Billy to apologize to me. After Billy left, Nidake sat down and told me never to listen to people like Billy. He told me that I was pretty and that if Billy didn't see that then he was a idiot. I knew then that my brother was more than a brother to me, he was a role model and a friend too.~

Nidake was an important part of my life and I couldn't just let him go. He just had to be all right, or I don't know what I would do without him. I just couldn't live without him. He just had to be all right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is something special for this chapter, I'm going to write what happens in Nidake's head during the coma. (Can you tell I needed something to fill in space or what?) Alright, you know how there's theories to what goes on in one's head during a coma? Well, basically, this is my opinion, I guess. O.k.? So, let's get started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't know what was going on. I was crossing the street when a car came out of no where and hit me. I couldn't move after I fell down or tell the paramedics attending to me, that I was alright…or I thought I was alright. But I kept hearing that I was losing a lot of blood. I hope I'll be alright.

When I woke up again, I heard someone crying. It was my mother. "Oh Nidake! Please wake up, Nidake." I am awake, but I couldn't move or indicate that I was awake. What happened to me? Did I die or something? Before I could answer myself, I felt myself go again.

I knew I was in a dream, but the events were so real. I felt like I was trying to find a reason for waking up but I didn't know that I was supposed to look for it consciously. It's confusing, I know. But that was what I felt. As my dream went on, I realized that they were memories. There was Suki as a kid and I had given her my ice cream. I smiled. She was such a great kid. But our parents keep trying to turn her into something she wasn't. I frowned. Should I have helped her with that problem? I was there for her but I never really tried to change anything. Never tried to help. Was that what I should have done? 

I felt something on my hand. It felt like drops of water. "Nidake, you can't leave me now, I still need you to protect me." It was Suki. She needed me and I couldn't just leave her. I moved my hand and tried to speak. "Suki…"

How did you like that chapter? I love cliffhangers, don't you? Altho, I don't have that much this time. Oh well, still a good story. Just to tell you, I'm starting a new story, two actually, the first one would be kinda short. 1 or 2 chapters and the second one, I'll tell you about it next time, I might not even post it here, but put it on my site (which really has a mere exsistence) so we'll see. Anyways, please review for this story!

Luv y'all!

Hope's Faith


	5. Prophecy To The Future

New Found Hope - Chapter 5

Hey again! Finally back online. Just to warn you guys, this isn't as good as my other chapters, I know I've said that before but this is even worse than before. Actually, besides the cliffhanger, this seems a little…bland…that doesn't mean you shouldn't come back next time, alright? Because I'm going to come back with great stuff. Have fun, and please R/R!

Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, I do NOT own any of these characters from Digimon, and if I did, would I be bothering to write fanfics? Think about it for a second. * a second passes* There, now read the darn story already!

Chapter 5 - Prophecy To The Future

How can knowing someone for less than 24 hours change his life? T.K. had known from the beginning that Suki was someone special. But he didn't expect her to occupy his mind so much and help try to make things better for him. He never expected anyone, least of all Suki, to bring back some hope into his life. Suki was truly a unique person.

When Suki had disappeared into her brother's hospital room, T.K. had sat down on one of the many chairs lining the hallway to think. He thought about what Suki had said in the cafeteria. He now realized that after the distressing scene he had seen more than 2 months ago, he had shut himself up in a dark, gloomy world, and had pushed the people who tried to bring him back away. T.K. decided that it was time to make peace with the world again. 

When T.K. solved his problems somewhat, his mind wandered off and he began to think about Suki. She was a strong person and believed in herself. But like any other person had her weaknesses. Her faith in life and trust in people were other great qualities about her. Those were the things he had lost. 

His faith in life had gone down the drain ever since that day. The trust he had for his friends and family had been taken away, leaving him to think the worst of people. Ever since meeting Suki, he started to really live again. Not just moving through a regular routine but seeing that life was worth living. That made the world seem brighter some how. 

T.K. looked up in time to see Suki come out the door. She looked relieved but worn out, as if drained of energy. That frightened him a bit. Suki was so full of energy it was hard to see her without it. But here before his eyes, she looked tired. He went over to support her and sat her down on the chair he had recently occupied. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari just arrived home when Tai opened the door. 

"Kari, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you. You were supposed to be home hours ago."

That was when Kari noticed how late it was. After she had left the park, she had taken a walk. A long walk it seems. Unknowingly, her walk had led her to many places where she had been with T.K. 

She had passed the beach where she got pulled into another dimension by Scubamon. She remembered how T.K. had come to save her. How she had depended on T.K. How she had called (A.N: We all know she did, even though I never got to hear it. Stupid American dubs.), hoped, and wished for T.K. to save her, instead of Davis. She hadn't even thought about Davis throughout the whole experience. 

Was that a sign? Kari had never thought of T.K. in any way other than her friend. Sure, her friends all thought he would be a great boyfriend. But she had been infatuated with Davis. Come to think of it, T.K. was the one she ran to for help and comfort. He was just the first person to come to mind. She wondered why.

"Kari! Are you listening to me?" Tai asked. 

"Sorry, I wasn't listening to you. There's a lot on my mind right now," she replied.

Right now, what really nagged at her mind were the fortuneteller's words. Allow the beach, there had been some event. And Kari had visited the fortuneteller. She didn't believe in them but it was for some kind of charity. But this time, it was different. When she stepped into the little tent. The woman in there knew her name and her life, even about the Digimon. And her words for the future to Kari were: 

"When darkness descends on the world of data,

Friendship, Courage and Kindness alone will not prevail. 

The source of this darkness would not be from evil, 

But from a saddened Guardian Angel, 

A descendant from the Royal Digital Gods, 

Sent to protect and keep the balance of all worlds. 

Evil will feed on this darkness, 

Taking advantage of this Angel's weakness. 

Only Hope and the Angel's Fate aided by her Life,

Will alter our darkening destiny. 

Their love will be our only means of survival.

In the end, the light will shine through."

Kari just couldn't forget those words. It was like the prophecy in their battle with Myotismon. She had wondered if she should take those words seriously. She decided to e-mail Izzy and ask. Kari waited for an answer. 

Kari

I think it's time for our team to meet.

Izzy

Kari sighed. She knew this day would come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis received the e-mail to meet at the Odaiba Central Park. He was getting ready when Jun came into his room once again, and like always, never knocked. 

"What are you doing?" Jun asked. 

"What does it look like? I'm going to the park!" Davis replied.

"Will the others be there?" 

"I don't remember."

"Will Matt be there?"

"I forgot."

"Well, if the others will be there and Matt will be there, can I come too?"

"NO!"

(A.N: Now where have we heard this before? Hehe…)

~At the park…~

At the park, everyone gathered under a big oak tree. They were in the middle of a serious conversation.

(A/N: Since this part was mostly convo, I changed it to this format, there was just so many quotation marks and the word "said" was used way too many times.)

Izzy: I've printed out a copy for each of us and while I was waiting for you guys, I've figured out parts of it.

Yolei: Which parts?

Izzy: Well, the world of data is undoubtedly the digital world. I'm pretty sure that the first line refers to some kind of evil that's going to happen in the digital world.

Tai: Is this supposed to be some kind of prophecy?

Izzy: That's my theory. Kari got this from a fortuneteller and although it's against all laws of science, I think that she may have predicted something that is very vital to our future.

Tai: Just as long as an arrow doesn't shoot me again, I'm fine.

Matt: Yeah, I don't want to hold Tai's hand again.

Tai: Hey! I was just holding your hand because you were scared.

Matt: I was scared? That's not the way I remember it. YOU were the one who was scared.

Tai: You wanna bet-

Sora: Stop it, you two, we're here to find out what this prophecy is about, not listen to you guys bicker.

Tai/Matt: Sorry.

Izzy: As I was saying, I have figured out parts of this prophecy. Friendship, Courage and Kindness must be Davis and Ken, which probably refer to Paildramon or Imperialdramon. 

Davis: Yeah, we can kick whatever kind of evil in the butt.

Ken: But it says we won't prevail, which means this evil will be greater than we can handle.

Izzy: I was just getting to that. We can't defeat this evil alone because the source of the darkness isn't directly from evil but from good. You see how it says "The source of this darkness would not be from evil, But from a saddened Guardian Angel, A descendant from the Royal Digital Gods, Sent to protect and keep the balance of all worlds." 

TK: The Royal Digital Gods?

Izzy: My theory is that they're like our ancient myths.

Joe: Like in Greek Mythology?

Izzy: Precisely. This Angel should be part Digital God, and the darkness is coming from her.

Cody: How do you know it's a her?

Izzy: It says on the 9th line, "her Life."

Kari: Does light in "the light will shine through" mean me?

Izzy: I don't think so. All the other crests have their first letter capitalized. And light isn't.

Kari: How do you know if they are? I just sent you one without capitals and stuff.

Izzy: Gennai sent me the exact thing with proper grammar and spelling, right after you did. Anyway, I think we should all be getting home now. It's getting late and we can't do anything right now until we find the Angel.

TK: Izzy, what are these symbols. *points at the paper *

Izzy: Oh yes, I forgot. Those symbols are the crests of Fate and Life. 

Ken: Is that a crucial fact for us to know?

Izzy: According to Gennai, she holds these things close to her source to live.

Everyone packed up and left, puzzling over what Izzy had told them. Davis was walking home, thinking it over. "Angel, Angel. How will we be able to find her?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh Nidake, I wish you'd wake up," I kept hoping for him to wake up but ever since he whispered my name, he hadn't given any other responses. 

"Suki? I know you're worried about your brother and everything but you still have a date to go to."

A date. Nidake, their own son, is in the hospital, in a coma, and all they care about is that I get to the date they set up for me. What is wrong with them? Maybe they're thinking a miracle will happen or putting too much faith in medical science, but just because they're acting as if everything is alright, doesn't mean, I have to.

"I'm not going to go on that date."

"Nasuki, you will go on this date even if I have to drag you there myself. We know you're worried about your brother but he'll want you to get some fresh air and have fun."

When my dad used that tone of voice, I knew I couldn't change his mind. I got up wearily and followed him to his car. As he drove home, I thought about cutting my date short. I had no idea what my "date" had planned for me but I might as well go to say I showed up, start blubbering, make up some excuse and leave. Then I can come back to the hospital to watch over Nidake. Satisfied with my plan, I looked up in time to see that we had just arrived home.

I got out of the car and hurried inside. I wanted this to go as smoothly and quickly as possible. Up in my room, I dressed in a blue skirt and a tank top with a white heart on the front. I might as well dress as if I planned to have fun. To top that outfit off, I put up my hair and put on my favorite necklace with personal charms of mine. 

Walking down the stairs, while putting on a bracelet, my mom stood at the foot of the stairs. "You aren't possibly thinking of wearing THAT on your date, are you?"

"What's wrong with it?" I challenged, "I'm going on this stupid date so let me choose what I'm going to wear, or am I not allowed to choose what I wear now?" She pursed her lips and walked away.

There was only 5 minutes before he should be here. I sat on the bottom step of the stairs and my mind drifted. Why did Nidake, of all people, have to get hit? He was one of the nicest, most sensitive people, I've ever known. The doorbell broke into my thoughts. Wiping away tears that had unknowingly slipped out, I want to answer the door.

I had expected not to give any reaction at all, but when I opened the door, I was greeted with the most shocking, yet amazing thing, I've ever seen. I was just standing there, with my jaw hanging open, staring at my blind date. 

Sooooo, long time I haven't written, I know. Since Fanfiction.net is finally working again, I have something to read, and post. O.k. you don't have to agree with me but this chapter wasn't one of the most well written thing I could have written. To me, this seemed a little…rushed and…I dunno, I just can't explain it. So anyway, the next chapter should be better, trust me on this. 

Note: For those of you who knew about my version of season three, you know, the one where I was gonna introduce new digidestined and stuff. Well, I've kinda lost interest in it, it's just that, I dun really care as much anymore, sure, I'm still obsessed but I'm not as crazy-obsessed over it as I used to be. It really doesn't matter that Season three has a slight Pokemon sense to it and even tho I used to be SOOOO against it, I'm actually started to look forward to it. And so my written version season three will be postponed until further notice, 'k? Sorry to all those people who spent so much time inventing stuff. OK, back to the story. As always, there were cliffhangers, really little compared to the rest of the chapters. What do you think Suki thought that was so shocking? Find out next time, on New Found Hope. 


	6. The Work of Fate and Angel Wings

Welps, you guys have been guessing about Suki's date, ne

Welps, you guys have been guessing about Suki's date, ne? Well, you FINALLY get to know, great, huh? Hehe, of course now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Digimon, as you well know it. So just leave me alone, it's bad enough I dun have money to get what I want and even if I did have the money, I need to go to Japan for it. Why don't they sell those products here?!? Why? *sob* This means I have no money so don't go and sue me =P

New Found Hope

Chapter 6 – The Work of Fate and Angel Wings 

"You what?" TK exclaimed. He had just come home from the park after the Digidestined meeting when his mom told him to get ready for his date. Being the nice and helpful person that Ms. Takaishi is, she had set him up with the daughter of one of her friends. 

"My friend just moved back to Japan and she wanted her daughter to meet new friends," Ms. Takaishi rationalized carefully.

"But a date?" TK sputtered. What was his mom trying to do to him?

Somehow, his mother had gotten him to change into khakis and a button down shirt, (I tried to imagine this but I couldn't! Omigosh! What happened to my imagination?) and ended up on his date's doorstep.

He hesitated before ringing the doorbell. From beyond the door, he could hear footsteps and then the doorknob turned. TK stared in awe when the door flung open. His date was…was…Suki! 

She was wearing a pale blue skirt with a matching top. Blue platform shoes and around her neck was a necklace with charms he had never seen before. The charms looked kinda familiar to him but he couldn't quite place what it was. Realizing he was just staring at her, he started to blush and looked away. 

Suki coughed and started to stammer, "TK? Are you…are you supposed to be my date?" TK nodded and tried to speak but there seemed to be something stuck in his throat. Suki seemed to recompose herself and yelled over her shoulder that she was going out and quickly walked out and shut the door.

"So…umm…where are we going?" Suki asked nervously. TK hadn't thought of that. In fact, he didn't even know about the date.

"I didn't know about this date until an hour ago," he admitted. 

"You should be glad, I've dreaded this since before I got here," Suki answered. They walked along in silence until a passing bird broke the quietness. They looked up and watched as the bird flew out of sight. 

"You know, this doesn't have to be a date date, it can be just two friends hanging out, yeah…that's it…two friends hanging out," Suki started to say. TK nodded my agreement and asked about her brother. The moment the words came out of his mouth, he knew it had been a mistake to ask. Her eyes darkened with sorrow and the life seemed to drain out of her, leaving her looking exhausted.

"He's…he's still in that coma. After calling out my name, he hasn't responded. Oh, TK, what if he's gotten worse? What if something terrible happens?" And she started to cry, tears rolled down her cheeks and without notice, she laid her head on his shoulder and cried harder. After a few minutes, her sobs subsided to quiet hiccups and she looked up with a sheepish look, "Thanks," she whispered and walked along the path towards the park. TK followed, having no intention of doing otherwise.

Suki stopped near a lake with a beautiful waterfall backdrop. It was one of the highlights of this particular park but for some reason, this area was deserted. TK watched as Suki knelt down beside the lake a dipped her fingers into the rippling water. (A/N: Is it just me or does this fic involve a lot of water? Or words that people could use to describe movement of water?) 

"Nidake used to tell me that magical creatures lived near waterfalls. He used to tell me stories about fairies and pixies. But I stopped believing in them. Now I wish they were real. Maybe they could help save Nidake," her voice ring out over the silence. 

TK didn't know what to say. He heard a splash and then saw Suki reaching into the water. And then it happened. Suki lost her balance and was about to fall in when TK grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back up. Suki stumbled into him, which made him lose his balance, he grabbed on to Suki but ended up pulling Suki down with him. She landed on top of him. (A/N: This is strictly a PG fic, remember? It could probably be G but I put PG just in case, so no hentai thoughts, any thought over the PG rating is not what was intended.) Laughing, Suki braced herself on her arms, her neck hovering just above TK's face. He gasped when he got a closer look at the charms. "You're Her. You're the Angel!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh my goodness! What a lovely little cliffhanger! Aren't I soooo nice? Lol, don't worry, you'll solve this one in a jiffy. Unless you have a very intelligent mind, you'll get it now! Guessed it yet? I'm not gonna tell, you're going to have to read to find out!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks, Ms, Takaishi," Kari said in a daze, before she put down the phone, not even realizing that it wasn't put down properly. TK went out. On a date, no less. With who? She faintly remembered her conversation with TK's mother. "Who is he out with? A daughter of my friend, I believe her name was Suki, yes, that's it."

Suki. The name echoed in her head. This couldn't be any lucky coincidence, could it? "I mean, what are the chances of you meeting someone new at school then finding out your parents are friends and they've sent you up?" Kari asked herself out loud, in an attempt to convince herself. 

She still couldn't understand her new feelings. Ever since Suki arrived, these feelings seemed to come from nowhere, yet…yet it seemed like it was there all along. Kari didn't understand this. 

Kari had Davis now, but lost TK for her love. Was it because she had wanted a change? She thought she wanted Davis but TK was starting to show emotion towards the new girl. And his reaction was stirring up jealousy in Kari's mind. 

What was wrong with her? She had Davis. That was what she had wanted all along…right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ahhh…jealousy. What crazy weird havoc, that causes. Kari sounds like one confused gal, ne?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis tried calling Kari again. Her line was still busy. Who could she be talking to? TK had better not be calling his girl. 

Davis sighed. How could it be TK? He hasn't talked to Davis or Kari for the past two months and a half. He wouldn't be starting now. Could he? 

He was still so confused. Where did his thought about Suki come from? Sure, he thought Suki was a great soccer player but that didn't mean he liked her…because he loved Kari. Or was it love? 

Davis had noticed changes in himself and Kari but it meant his feelings were deepening for Kari and not changing. His feelings definitely could not be changing. He was positive about that. He could almost bet on it. Almost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don't I give you crazy cliffhangers all the time? I know, I do. Here's your mystery…solved. The solution to the cliffhanger to POVs before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Angel? What in the world are you talking about?" I asked TK as I got up and brushed myself off. I looked back into the lake to search for my bracelet. It had dropped into the lake. The clasp must have gave out again, she really should have gotten that fixed. 

"You're the Angel, the prophecy was talking about," TK just said, slightly amazed. I didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about.

"TK. What are you trying to say? What prophecy? Are you daydreaming or something?" I gave up hope finding my bracelet, it probably fell to the bottom of the lake, with my luck.

TK started to explain to me what he was trying to say. I sat there listening. What he was saying was unbelievable, yet, he wouldn't make this up, would he?

"Digital World? Digimon? Do you have any idea what you're saying?" This was starting to freak me out. Here I was, talking to some guy who was telling me about some crazy world made from data. Definitely something not right here. 

"Listen, TK. I really think I should go now," I said, backing away from him. I could tell he knew I didn't believe him. It showed in his eyes. 

"Wait! I have proof of this," he cried out. He then proceeded to take out some electronic toy and grabbed my hand. Dragging me along, he started to tell me that I would believe him once he showed me this so-called Digital world.

Did I say he was crazy before? Well, I change my mind. He's insane, I tell you. What's more insane? I'm actually allowing him to bring me there. What is wrong with me?

I mean I thought he was cute. Then he was a cutie with problems, which made him more attractive. Then he was an understanding, interesting, in some ways, misunderstood and sensitive cutie. And I had thought I was falling for him. Have my views ever changed now. I might like him but what the heck am I doing, allowing some lunatic I've only known for a day drag me somewhere? Didn't I protest to being forced to do something? I must be sick, maybe I had a fever. I felt my forehead. Nope, I was cool. I know! This is all a dream and I'll be waking up soon.

We stopped when my cell phone started to ring. I quickly snatched my hand from his grasp and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nasuki Henasako?" A voice droned on the other side of the line.

"This is she," I answered.

"We're calling from the hospital. I'm afraid we have some bad news for you and we couldn't reach anyone at your home." This didn't sound good. My thoughts jumped immediately to one person.

"Nidake?" I almost shouted.

There was silence. Then, "Yes, that's who we're calling about. I'm afraid he's in a more critical condition from before."

Those were the last words I heard before my world fell apart. Nidake was worse. It was just as she feared. The phone slipped from my hand, unnoticed as it fell, breaking into many parts. I stared at nothing. Everything seemed to turn black. How was I going to live without him?

Ignoring the voice calling me, seemingly from a distance, I started back to the park and stood near the lake again. I dropped onto the grass and stared into the water. Wishing now, more than ever, that fairies were real, and they could get Nidake back to normal. 

Then I had no idea what was happening. It seemed like my body had a mind of it's own. I couldn't seem to control myself, my mind still in my sadness. I started to get up and walk up to a ledge near by. I noticed the edge, I really did. But I couldn't stop myself and I stepped over it. I dropped faster and faster, I went. And then I stopped. I looked down. The ground was still a few feet away, so I couldn't have fallen to my death yet. I looked up and saw bright blue eyes, staring at me off the ledge I had just abandoned. What was going on?

I heard swooshing noises behind me, I turned my head and to my surprise, I found a pair of wings on my back. Angel Wings.

This was one short chapter. And another great cliffhanger. I know you hate them but man do I like writing them. Anyways…review! I take all types of payment, criticism, comments, flames, whatever! Just review! 

Coming next time: 

"They started to bring me towards the sky. The world blurred around me. I grabbed for the closest thing I could reach. A warm hand grasped mine. It was TK." 

I love torturing you guys, hehe, I'll try to get my next chapter up ASAP.


	7. A Royal Past

Chapter 7 

Yay! A new chapter for you guys! Isn't that a good thing? Hope you like it! Have fun!

Stupid Disclaimer: Right, if I owned Digimon, what would I be doing here? I sure as hell won't be sitting here writing fanfics. I could make a Digimon special or something outta this fic, why would I waste my breath here? Think about it.

Chapter 7 – A Royal Past 

Wings. I had wings! Where did they come from? I just walked off a cliff…

Oh, Kami-sama! I almost died! What was I thinking? Nidake will get better, I know he will. Then what was that all about? 

Is it just me or am I starting to go up? I am floating up! My wings are flapping and I'm flying…up to the sky! I have to stop my flight. Why can't I control my wings if they're mine? 

There's something. I grabbed it before realizing, I was holding onto TK's hand. I'm bringing him with me. Towards the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ohhhh….interesting, ne? Wonder what happens next?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TK watched in amazement as he watched Suki fall and then she sprouted wings. She truly was the Angel. Suki started to float upwards. She looked a little panicked and grabbed out. TK reached out to catch her hand and then was pulled upwards with her. They were still flying upwards when the skies seemed to open to allow them access to another world…the Digital World. 

This reminded him of the events that happened over four years ago. When they had defeated Venomyotismon and the fog cleared to show the Digital World hanging in the sky. 

They floated through the opening and arrived in the Digital World. TK looked down to see the opening start to close and seal itself again. And then all he could see were the lands of the Digital World.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kinda strange but it sounded more interesting in my head. They're finally in the Digital World, that took long enough. 6 whole chapters to be exact.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari couldn't believe her eyes. She had been taking a walk when she saw Suki…with wings…flying upwards in the sky, pulling TK along with her. Kari closed her eyes and opened them, thinking she was imagining things. When she opened them, not only were they still flying in the sky, but also an opening had appeared in the sky. Kari watched as they disappeared and the sky seemed to heal itself. 

Kari started to understand. She started to run and didn't stop until she got to Izzy's apartment. 

"Kari," Izzy said in surprise when he opened the door, "what are you doing here?"

"We can't waste any time, call up the others, TK has found the Angel, and she was right under our noses. We have to go to the Digital World."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Is it just me, or does it seem like Kari's turning to Izzy when in trouble? That's just odd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come over now, Davis, we have to go to the Digital World!" The words rang in his head. There had been a note of urgency in Kari's voice. Davis had hurried out the door before he realized that he was only wearing a towel. (A/N: Hahahaha! I couldn't help putting this in, haha!) He had been in the shower when the phone had rung. Davis turned several shades of red as he hurried back inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis: Why are you so cruel to me?

Kayla: Cuz it's fun! Hehehe…

Davis: But I was outside…in public…in a towel…

Kayla: *laughs even harder * That's why it's so funny! 

Davis: *sniffs * You're a meanie!

Kayla: *smiles* I know.

Nice intermission? Back to the story…I dunno, I just had an urge to write that dialogue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quickly donning some clothes, he snapped on his goggles and left the house for the second time, thankfully fully clothed this time. (A/N: Haha, either there's something wrong with me or something, but I'm still laughing!) Arriving at Izzy's apartment, he listened as Kari told them what she saw. "The opening in the sky was just like four years ago when the fog cleared and the Digital World was hanging upside down in the sky."

Davis had heard enough. He was itching to do go and find Suki and…TK, even though he really wanted to just leave TK there, he knew he couldn't. "Let's go then! Digiport open!" *that music that plays when they go through the Digiport* 

They all fell into a big heap and when they untangled themselves and dusted themselves off. They noticed how eerily quiet it was. The sun was bright and fluffy clouds hung in the digital sky, giving a false pretense of peace. There didn't seem to be a soul around. Suddenly a huge cheer was heard not too far away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Interesting twist, wouldn't you have thought that if evil was in control, they turned everything all dark and dreary? But noooo…it was bright and sunny! lol, on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? Looking out the window, I saw…fish? Where in the world was I? I sat up and the room started to spin. When the world steadied itself, I began to think about what had happened. Everything after she got wings and flew towards the sky seemed fuzzy. 

The door of the room opened and some guy walked in. Actually, he was pretty cute. I shook my head, what was I thinking? This was one strange place.

"I see you're awake. Are you feeling alright? The freeing of your wings must have took a lot out of you."

I continued to stare at him. He looked familiar yet she couldn't quite place it. Suddenly a vision came to her.

~She landed firmly on the ground, her hand still grasping TK's. Then he came up to her…and bowed. Someone was BOWING to her. She was in such a shock she almost didn't hear the words he said, "Welcome to your rightful world, Goddess Princess Suki of the Royal Digital Gods, our Guardian Angel." All around her, the words were repeated by strange looking animals.

"What did you call me?" She managed to utter before falling into darkness.~

"Did that really happen?" I said without thinking. That…guy, seemed to know what I meant and he nodded. 

Whoa! They think I'm a Goddess Princess of what? What Angel? Goddess Princess of the Royal Digital Gods. Who the hell are they? And since when was I a Guardian Angel? Ouch! My head hurts just thinking about it. I decided to find some answers, first…

"Who are you?" I asked him. 

"I'm Gennai (A/N: Yes, I think he's cute when he turns young.), I'm like the informant of this place."

"What place is that exactly?"

"The Digital World," he said so matter-of-factly, it took her a few seconds to realize what he just said. 

"The Digital World?" I said in surprise. Wasn't that the place TK told me about? So he wasn't insane. She was here. There was no denying what she saw. 

"Here, maybe this will help you remember." Remember what? I barely had time to finish the thought when some sparkly glowing thing came into the room and seeped into Gennai. 

Gennai spoke, his voice sounding strange, "Hello, Princess Suki. It's time that you understand what you're here for."

A hole formed in the sky and the were transported to the past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doesn't that seem familiar? Remember that thing that got into Kari? That's the same thing. Anyway, the next part is gonna be written in my view, hehe, yes, my view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at a beautiful castle on a mountainside. They walked in and were encountered with a magnificent room. At the other end was a grand staircase leading upstairs to what looked like the throne room. They climbed the stairs and to Suki's surprise, she saw…herself. She was dressed in a medieval-style dress made of fine, blue silk. (A/N: I would so love to describe the dress I'm imagining, it's sooo pretty! *sniff* I want one!) A tiara-like crown sat on her head, small flowers at the base across her head, the jewels set in silver on the crown were the lightest blue. There was a veil attached to the crown that seemed to flow with her hair, down her back. It looked like tiny flowers were stitched onto it, similar to the flowers on her crown. 

Next to her sat…TK? He was wearing medieval-style prince clothes, it was a deep blue, with silver edging and puffy sleeves. (A/N: You know what I'm talking about?) A silver crown on his head caught the light of the sun streaming in the windows. They were handing hands. 

Beside the couple sat who Suki presumed were the King and Queen. Their thrones on a higher step, their outfits were red with gold matching the golden jeweled crowns on their heads. (A/N: They're not as important to have descriptions, lol) On the other side of the King and Queen sat another prince dressed in green with darker green edging, his outfit similar to the prince who resembled TK, his crown was made of a dark silver colour. Unlike the others, who were cheerful smiles on their faces, he had a scowl. 

"This was the Royal Digital Palace. Which make these people the Royal Digital Gods. As you can see, you were the King's and Queen's daughter. Prince Satashi, your cousin, was brought up by your parents when his parents died. It had a great effect on him and something happened that made the Digimon name him, "The Dark Prince" (A/N: This is so unoriginal, it's not even funny, I almost put down the "Prince of Darkness.") Although your parents treated him as their own son, he always seemed to be jealous of your fortune. But before you disappeared, he seemed to have forgotten it."

"I disappeared?"

"Yes, later, we found out that you were brought into the real world, as the DigiDestined calls it. Somehow you were turned younger and your family adopted you."

"I was adopted?" This was news to Suki. But that would explain how different she was from her family.

"That seemed to be the case. The person you are holding hands with is the person your destiny is entwined with."

"TK is my soul mate?"

"The Takeru you know, may not be the same Takeru here. Even if they look the same, we can't determine it. It is said the identity of the prince will be revealed when his princess falls into trouble. The problem is, Takeru has passed our tests but his form is not revealing himself. It should have worked. We are beginning to wonder at our guess. It seems Takeru is not the one we are looking for."

"So, the only way to know for sure who this prince is, will be for me to be in danger?"

"We believe so. Your father, the King, had appointed you, the Guardian Angel and Keeper of our Heavens. You had extra powers given to you in order for you to help the worlds keep their balance. What the King did not tell you, was that your powers were just protection. The balance is controlled by your heart, Princess Suki. The only way to lose the balance of the worlds, is if you are saddened in a drastic way. Since you have been in despair, you have caused a disaster for all the worlds. And the only way to stop the gates between worlds is for you to defeat the evil that is aiding your sadness. 

"Alright, let me get this straight. I, Nasuki Henasako…"

"Karneta."

"What?"

"You are named Nasuki Karneta. Karneta is the name passed down for centuries."

"I see. So, I, Nasuki Hena…Karmeta is a Goddess Princess and a Guardian Angel who was supposed to protect this place. And since I didn't do a good job, I have to do another job?"

"If you put it that way, yes." 

Suki couldn't believe it. This was just too overwhelming. She saw the darkness again and fell into a world of confusion. She heard a faint voice calling her name.

When she awoke again, Suki found herself back in the bed she had occupied moments before. "Maybe it was all a dream," she thought. Suki got up and noticed a silver necklace on the bedside table. The pendants on it were exactly the same as the one she usually wore. Her hand curled around her own necklace and pulled on it. A weak link in the chain gave way and it fell away from her neck. Suki picked up the silver one and slid it on. As soon as she fastened the clasp, she began to glow…

Phew! That was a doozy. What happened to the other people? Why did Suki start to glow? And if TK is Suki's prince, why doesn't he reveal his true form? Cliffhangers are wicked! This took me…a little over 3 hours to write, man is my shoulders sore and my back too. Anyways, I really like this chapter so you should like it too! lol, you don't have to but it would be nice. Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	8. The Unveiling of the Enemy

New Found Hope – Chapter 8

Hey! I FINALLY finished this chapter. Took me long enough. Anyways, this is like introducing the beginning of the battle, I think, and you find out who the evil was. And yeah…oh, chapter nine will have something special and let me tell you something special, like a lil peek to my last chapter, not including the epilogue. That chapter will all be fluffiness, lol, pure and simple. Okiez? Have fun reading!

The stupid yet for some reason necessary disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Digimon! I mean, you should know by now, so no big deal right? Right! Now go read! 

Chapter 8 – The Unveiling of the Enemy

The glowing turned to white mist that wrapped around Suki. She watched in awe as her clothes transformed. The mist disappeared to reveal her new clothing. Suki recognized them as the ones her Princess form had worn. 

Suddenly, as if she just gained knowledge of the house, she walked outside. Throughout the house, she noted things that touched her memory, stirring up recognition and longing in her heart. 

Stepping out the door, the sea (A.N: Whatever that thing was around Gennai's house…) opened up for her, allowing her a pathway up. Suki walked up the steps to land. When her feet touched the soft grass, a beam of light shined down on her from the sky. Led by instinct, she commanded her Angel wings out. Suki swooped upwards into the bright blue sky, until she reached a patch of clouds. Landing gently, she folded her wings behind her and raised her right hand, and again led by instinct, she voiced a phrase, "The light from my land, the hope of my people, I, your Guardian Angel, am back once again, to keep the faith and peace of time and space. The fate of our worlds will not be decided by evil. Give me the strength to aid all life."

Sparkles appeared everywhere and approached Suki, forming a staff, about half her size, a little bit above her palm. The staff was purple-bluish, matching her dress, at one end of the staff, an enlarged version of the charms on her necklace entwined together and encased in a glass orb, glowing a bluish white. (A.N: Everything is bluish to match her. I couldn't pick something entirely different…) Suki grasped the lightweight staff and closed her eyes, trying to sense something. She opened her eyes again and spoke, "I believe the time of your appearance is now, Satashi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Weird twist, ne? I dunno, doesn't it seem so Cardcaptorish now, with the staff and all? Oh wells, it makes for an interesting story. Oh, and Satashi has nothing to do with Pokemon, the one in Pokemon is called Satoshi so yeah…just wanted to clear that up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look at that!" Davis cried, pointing at the figure flying upward to the sky in a beam of light. "Isn't that Suki?"

And so it was. They had been walking around for awhile, looking for TK and Suki. They watched in awe as Suki, in full royalty attire, flew higher and higher, and then disappeared above the clouds.

Without warning, the ground started to shake and they were swallowed under ground. "Kari!" Davis reached for her but his eyes started to close. He forced them open but was fighting a losing battle. He drifted off to sleep, as did the others. Floating underground…or so they believed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, you guys hate cliff hangers but hey, as I've told some of you, they keep you coming back, and it's not like I'm ending it here, I still have more for you to read til the end of this chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The once white clouds turned gray and lighting crashed. A funnel of clouds began to form a few feet away from Suki. As if the clouds were melting, the funnel rolled away, leaving a figure in slight shadow. 

"You always did sense my presence, didn't you? I could never do anything indecent around you," said the dark figure. It walked forward a few steps, into the light. It was Prince Satashi, Suki's cousin and adopted son of Suki's father, the King.

(A.N: Remember those slightly long convos I have one in awhile? Well, Here's one now.)

****

Suki: There were too many of those to count.

****

Satashi: My, my, a little testy aren't we?

****

Suki: Enough chitchat, Satashi. Why are you causing all this trouble, all this evil?

****

Satashi: What do you mean, dear cousin?"

****

Suki: You know very well what I'm talking about. And while we're on the topic of your evil doings, I ask you to free all the Digimon, you've so cruelly locked away.

****

Satashi: Suki, I believe you've gone out of your mind, I have done no such thing. 

****

Suki: Stop acting so innocent, this isn't a game. I've asked you nicely to free the Digimon you have captive and the next time I ask, it won't be so painless. Why don't you help me understand why you're doing this?

****

Satashi * his calm, innocent mask, slipping.*: Why? You ask me why? Why don't you ask yourself? Why have I done many things that I have done in the past?

Suki: I…I thought you stopped holding that against me…You were so nice to me before…what happened to me…

****

Satashi (A.N: This guy seriously needs a shorter name.): Nasuki, do you not remember who it was that took you away from hearth and home, stripped of memory and magic?

(A.N: Don't you think making the names in bold was a good idea? Much easier to read dialogue.)

Suki gasped as old memories broke through a barrier her subconscious put up to help her forget such painful memories. 

~*~Flashback….WAY back~*~

"Satashi? What are you doing here?" Suki asked when she opened the door.

"Can't a cousin visit his cousin for no reason?" Satashi said, smiling.

"Oh, well, come in," Suki moved away from the door way, allowing Satashi access to her room. He looked around the gigantic room, noticing the blue and lavender décor. (A.N: Can you tell I like blue and purple by now? Hehe, oh by the way, from now on, author notes are just gonna be in brackets, I hate typing A.N: for some reason…) 

"Here. I brought you some hot chocolate," Satashi handed her a mug. (I know they're in a more medieval setting or supposed to be anyhow, but it's the Digital World, it can be as advanced or as old fashioned as I want it to be. Hence the mug in the castle. Just wanted to explain plot holes, just in case, you know?) 

Suki smiled and sipped on it. "So, what are you doing here," Suki asked somewhat suspicious.

"Oh, nothing much, just came by for a visit. Nothing more," he watched her eagerly, as if waiting for something to happen. And something did. Suki's eyes started drooping and then the mug fell from her grasp and crashed on the floor. She vaguely remembered seeing Satashi's triumphant grin before she lost consciousness.

When she awoke again, she was strapped to a metal table sort of thing. (Think creepy science lab things we see ppl in movies get strapped to before some crazy scientist does his experiments. And I already explained about the time thing, so dun ask about the metal.) Suki struggled against her constraints, but a cold voice made her freeze (No puns intended) in the middle of her actions. 

"So you're finally awake," said the voice from the shadows, "At last, I can finish up my plans."

"What plans?" Suki asked, continuing her task of freeing herself.

"Why, my plans to dispose of you and then take over this world of course (Of course, bad guys always have the same thing in mind, don't they?)," the voice replied.

It was then, that he stepped into a patch of light, revealing the identity of the voice…

"Satashi!" 

"Who else could it be? Now hold still while I drain your power and memories…" (Yeah, she would really wanna hold still for you to do that! Sorry for all these notes, I just can't help it. I'll stop them for awhile. I promise.) 

Satashi pulled a switch and Suki felt as if her energy was leaving her body. Moments later, Suki fell unconscious again, her body too tired to get used to not having magic.

The next time she woke up, she was in bed somewhere she didn't know. 

"Suki?"

She looked up in response and looked at the doctor confusedly. "What am I doing here?"

"You mean you don't remember," the doctor asked. Suki shook her head and listened to the words of the doctor, unknowingly telling her what was to be the new beginning of her life.

~*~End Flashback~*~

"Enough of this," Satashi interrupted her memories imaptiently, "I will destroy you and this world will once again be mine. By defeating you, I will show these worthless creatures who will be their master."

"You cannot have what isn't rightfully yours, Satashi. I will not fight you."

"I thought you would refuse to do so. I suppose my reinforcements were necessary."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that flashback helps explain things, I wanted this story to end micely so that I wouldn't need a sequel or anything. And you should tell me what I haven't explained yet but I think I'm almost done here. So there should be no problem =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari's eyes opened and noticed that everything was dark. Then she felt the evil and the darkness coming. "No!"

Her cry rang throughout the room, awakening the others. They roused from sleep slowly, shaking off comforting dreams. 

"Kari? Are you alright," asked TK. 

"I can feel darkness, it's coming to get us," she replied before realizing that after more than two months, TK was finally talking to her. 

Without warning, a dark figure, a shadow, appeared. It began gathering the many people that seemed to be in the room. Wrapping them up in little bubbles. 

"Hey! Leave these people alone!"

Kari turned around to see Davis standing up for all the people who were unfortunate enough to end up in this place. 

"Foolish human, do you think that I, who would soon become ruler of this world, would listen to you," the shadow said menacingly. 

"I think it's time you learned a lesson. Ken?"

"Ready when you are," Ken replied.

"Alright, Veemon, digivolve!

"Wormon, digivolve!"

(And then Exveemon and Stingmon DNA-digivolved alright? Let's not waste time on these minor details.)

"Imperialdramon, fighter mode."

"Go kick his butt, Imperialdramon," Davis ordered.

To their surprise, the shadow merely brushed it off and continued its task. Imperialdramon tried to attack again, but to no avail. The shadow finally sighed and threw Imperialdramon against the wall.

"I don't have time for this. No Digimon will ever be strong enough to defeat me so just give up."

They all knew what he said was true and soon enough, they too, were packed into dark bubbles, floating around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was stupid, I know, I just needed to fulfil the prophecy. I forgot about that part. Anyway, back to regular scheduled programing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Satashi waved his arm and bubbles, dark, clear bubbles, floated in front of them. Inside each was a different person. Some she recognized and others she didn't. Among the few that she knew were Davis, Kari and her adoptive family including…

"Nidake!"

"I see you recognize some of these people. On your left, you'll find your father's chosen, or what we know as the Digidestined. On your right, your adoptive family. Now here, in the middle, we have, whom I am assured you know, he is rumored to be your aide in my downfall. Prince Takeru."

TK banged on the bubble and yelled but Suki wouldn't have heard a thing even if the bubble wasn't sound proofed. Her anger blocked out all sounds and released in a blast of bluish purple energy directed at Satashi. He stepped aside quickly but one of the sleeves still got singed. Satashi stared at his arm for a second, a look of fright in his eyes. The look was quickly replaced with a mask of false calm and fury making one wonder if the fright had really been there.

"Tsk, tsk, Nasuki. Is that anyway for a Princess to act? And you're a Guardian Angel no less, what would your father have said?"

"If he knew what kind of person you are now, he would never have took you in, treating you as if you were his own son," Suki said angrily.

"Ha! He only took me in because he felt guilty for killing my father!"

Suki shook her head, "Your father died of a heart attack!" (I do realize he was data and such but he needed to die somehow.)

"Who do you think triggered it," Satashi asked, looking at her meaningfully.

"No! I don't believe you, I won't," Suki closed her eyes as if to shut herself away from what Satashi was telling her. 

An image of her father came into her mind. But this was different, the image was talking to her. (And no, she's not insane)

"Suki, my daughter, you are having doubts about me."

"Daddy, that's not true!"

"You were never a good liar."

"Well, it's just that…you were there…that night…when it happened…"

"Yes, I was there that night. He didn't even die of a heart attack. Here, let me share my memories with you." Visions and images swirled in Suki's mind, drawing her into her father's memories of that day.

Satashi used that moment of vulnerability to attack Suki. The blast of greyish energy came towards her but was met with an invisible force field that turned white blue when it had been hit. Satashi tried again, hitting the force field, this time, it turned silvery blue and the force field cracked. Satashi grinned triumphantly and hurriedly fired another blast. The now blue force field shattered like crystal, scattering the pieces at Suki's feet. Just as Satashi aimed to fire another shot that would leave him the ruler of the Digital World, a yellow light started to shine. He glanced at the origin of the light and his jaw dropped. TK was glowing. The soft yellow light pierced the bubble encasing him and it burst. The light turned into a light yellow mist that wrapped around TK's body. (Sound familiar?) When the mist drifted away, he was no longer TK but Prince Takeru. 

Sooo? How was it? And hey, you dun think I would let anyone but TK himself be the Prince, would you? Of course not! Anyway, more stuff coming up! R+R! Please? I'll get ummm…my cutie Quatre and adorable Li to give you a kiss! And if you're a guy, well, I doubt you want kisses from them but I'll find someone to! Anyone you want. Hehe, but remember you only get a kiss cuz Li and Quatre are all mine! Hehe, j/k! Or maybe you'll prefer TK or Matt even! Hehe, I'll shut up now. Byebye!


	9. The Magic of Love

Chapter 9 – New Found Hope

Finally! A new chapter! Yay! Can you believe that TK was really the prince? Anyway, I finally found the right word. From now on Suki's staff is a scepter alright? Anyway, hope you like this chapter. It has more romance in it, I hope. 

Disclaimer: Yes! I admit it! I own Digimon! I do, I do! I was the one who ended season two with the stupidest ending ever! I was the one who ended it with Sorato! Hahaha!

*Two guys with a straight jacket comes to take me away.* No! You can't take me away! I was just kidding! I don't own Digimon, I swear! *They let me go* Phew! I have no idea what came over me….think it's the Week-endictis Hyperus. In simpler words, hyperactiveness on a Friday.

Chapter 9 – The Magic of Love

"That fool! What does he think he's doing? Bringing her adoptive brother here will only tell her that he's alright. Her sadness will decrease!" A voice behind a high-backed chair said, looking into a magical mirror, relaying scenes of Suki and Satashi's meeting.

"What's this? The boy changed! This is giving her too much hope!" The voice said, glancing at the decreasing ball of dark energy inside a glass ball, atop a short pillar.

"There's never good help when you need it." An arm could be seen as it reached towards the glass ball. "I suppose I will need to solve this myself."

The arm seemed to be drawing out the dark energy, and the hand now touched the mirror, transferring the energy to Satashi. 

"If you fail this, I will kill you myself if they haven't defeated you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who the heck was that? This is getting weird. Hehe, yes, I know, I'm the one writing, what's your point?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru opened his eyes. Memories rushing into his mind. He was remembering. Then he looked up and was meet with a clear blue gaze. Suki. He started towards her with a slight smile as she watched him in wonderment. Yes, this was right, she was the one he was destined to be with. She was the one he had searched for all his life without knowing it. He had gone to the real world to search for her but reaching there, he lost all memory of this life. Suki, I've finally found you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mushy, ne? But heck, this story was supposed to be a romance, it had to start somewhere.

The next part isn't written in anyone's point of view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You…you weren't supposed to transform! You weren't him! They said so…" Satashi stuttered. 

"Who was it that said I would transform when passing the tests? As the prophecy stated, I would only return when the person I love is in danger (I mentioned this in "A Royal Past"). These…tests I had to go through were simply that. Tests. Useless tests that would do nothing to me but prove I am able."

Returning his gaze to Suki, he began walking towards her. "Suki, I've searched for so long…" Takeru thought. __

Satashi took this as a moment of weakness and shot a blast of energy at Takeru. But when it reached Takeru, wings came out of his back and blocked it, causing the energy to splinter into shimmering particles and then disappeared. 

Ignoring it, Takeru continued his trek until he stopped right in front of Suki.

"It's been a long time, my princess," Takeru said, smiling down at her.

Suki smiled back, "Yes, it has."

Then Suki was in Takeru's arms, both sets of wings folded together to form a feathery cocoon, containing them inside.

Takeru let go and looked at Suki in concern, "Are you alright? Your light shield was destroyed. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine. But we have a prophecy to fulfill," Suki said, her eyes twinkling. 

Takeru nodded and they blossomed out of their cocoon, their entwined fingers, a sign of the unity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some more mush! Hehe, I like mush. Anyway, I can't think evil tonight! How am I going to do the bad part?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Satashi could feel their power grow as their heart and soul bonded (cheesy, I know) together as one. As if they were one person but stood as two. Satashi was almost afraid as he felt their intense gaze on him.

"Satashi, you have caused enough pain and suffering. I will protect my people (As in Digimon) and this land. Both shall never fall into your hands again," Suki declared, her voice filled with newfound confidence.

"Your end has come, Satashi. You have chosen your fate," Takeru said, nothing but righteous anger at the young man (I was going to say guy, but it would have ruined the mood).

"I think you should prepare for your own defeat, Angel Royalty," Satashi smiled evilly (Like he could smile any other way, hehe, sorry!), "But don't worry, I'll try to make your deaths as painful as possible." (Yes, I meant to say painful.)

Satashi took out a bell and began to ring it. Dark clouds all around the two Angels began to swirl into shapes of almost human like forms. They began to surround the couple and slowly drifted closer and closer as if trying to suffocate them. Takeru drew his sword (I gave him a sword!) and slashed at the cloud creatures. But that just helped them multiply. The pieces would grow into a duplicate and they would continue drawing closer. 

"It's no use," Suki said as the cloud creatures covered them up, "We'll have to use magic."

"Oh, Crest of fate,

It is time,

As your holder,

I command you to shine"

The glass orb atop the scepter began to glow and a blinding light was emitted, breaking through the barrier of clouds and Suki watched as the clouds dissipated. Takeru held his sword down (The tip near the ground…err…clouds…). It was then that Satashi noticed a small glass orb at the hilt of it displaying the crest of Hope. Satashi was so intent on it, he almost missed Takeru's words.

"Crest of Hope

With all your light,

Clear these clouds,

With all your might."

Then Takeru raised the sword and pointed the tip to the sky. Lightening came from nowhere and flashed around his sword. (Ohh, lightening rod, I'm really truly sorry for always interrupting.) and miraculously the clouds parted, leaving Satashi, the Angels (Yes, I do like calling them that) and the people filled bubbles (Haha, that sounds funny). 

If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the Digital World, they would have caused a panic if anyone saw them floating in the sky. 

"I see you are more powerful then you look."

By now, Suki was beyond angered. A person she trusted not only abused her trust but was hurting innocent Digimon and people all for the sake of going through with his evil plans. It didn't matter to him that he was going to kill people, as long as no one got in his way. A noise startled Suki out of her thoughts and she realized that it came from someone in the bubbles. Then she saw it. The dark vine-like ropes that were bound around each person's wrists. They were drawing energy out of them. That did it. Suki fired blasts of blue-purple energy in Satashi's direction. But Satashi seemed to have gain more power and seemed to either block or was quick enough to avoid them. 

The barrage of raw energy left Suki weakened and she fell to her knees. Takeru immediately followed to make sure she was alright.

"Is that all that the all powerful Princess Nasuki has to offer? I thought you would have been more of a challenge," Satashi began to return Suki's attacks, sending his own barrage of dark energy. Takeru was ready for it though. He stretched out his wings to protect himself and Suki and created an energy force field that would absorb energy from the attacks and make it stronger.

Satashi continued his attack, believing that this force field was the same kind that went around Suki before he destroyed it. He was unknowingly using up energy that he could have saved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O.k….you know, I really should have put this story under action/adventure too. Let's establish some facts. I have totally voided my explanation on Gatomon's tail ring on my site. I had claimed that magic would be illogical in the Digital world since it is made of data. Oh heck, it's all in the name of creative writing and fun!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Why isn't this working? The shield should have shattered like the other one by now. This is making me weak…I shouldn't have used all that energy…No! I am too weak to go on! I have failed!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I suppose you could have guess that was Satashi. Anyway, I know that part was really short but you know…I'm not an evil person. I don't think evil. I think romance, although, it isn't very noticeable in this fic. Well, hold on to you hats ladies and gentlemen, keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times and here we goooooo….!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Satashi ceased his attacks and his whole body drooped, having used most of his energy. He breathed hard and he watched the couple, snug inside their shield. Then, before his very eyes, their wings began to turn the lightest of blues and looked like it shivered slightly with excitement.

Inside the warm embrace of their wings, Takeru held on to Suki's hands and transferred part of his energy to her. Takeru watched as their wings tinted blue. He smiled. The blue wings were an indication that they were growing stronger. The sharing of energy has brought them closer together, making them stronger. Suki smiled back at him and together they stood. And as they did, it was as if the shield had been saving Satashi's attacks. 

They all came out at once, like they were forced out at an incredible speed. Satashi's attacks had backfired. It was ironic. In his pursuit for higher power, he had defeated himself in the process. Satashi closed his eyes, he knew his time was up. He had chosen his fate. The energy blasts pierced his body and his form began to disappear. He smiled sadly at the two Angels, "I'm sorry it had to come to this. But please don't think about me. There is more for you to do before you are able to save this world…" And Satashi disappeared. He was gone.

All at once the vines wrapped around the bodies disappeared and one by one each bubble popped. The people began to fall from the sky. But Suki acted quickly.

"Winds from the East 

And winds from the West,

Meet in the middle,

And show me your best."

The wind began to blow, and just as Suki commanded, the wind met below her. Colliding against each other, air blew up between them and the gust was strong enough to support the falling people. As if a silent understanding had gone between master and slave, the wind submitted and laid the people silently and softly on the green grass below. 

Takeru and Suki looked at each other and nodded. They slowly glided down and to their surprise they were all awake. The bubbles had put them into a deep sleep and now that they were out of there, they were fine.

Out of nowhere, Gennai ran towards them. "Princess Suki! You've done it! The Digimon are all free!" The ground began to rumble and a stampede of Digimon came from everywhere and nowhere. Their only wish was to thank her for saving them. Gennai then noticed Takeru. "TK?"

"Gennai, old friend. Do you not remember me?"

"Prince Takeru?"

"I thought you weren't him…"

"Where did you get the idea that I would appear for anything else than to save my love?" Takeru said as he reached out and took hold of Suki's hand.

"I honestly have no idea," Gennai smiled. Yes, everything will be fine now. The worlds were safe, the Angels have returned and their love will protect them now. 

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder sounded and dark clouds rolled back in, covering the sky. Patches of blue sky were slowly turning to night. And then it began to run.

"Perhaps I thought too soon," a voice said in Gennai's head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! This chapter is all done! Actually, it's a lil shorter than normal but that's ok! This was a pretty cool chapter. Now who's up for some more Tasuki (Takeru/Nasuki) fluff? We'll see what happens next chapter!

Remember, if you liked this chapter, leave me a review. If you didn't, leave me a flame. If you enjoyed it extremely, send me an e-mail. If you hated it extremely, send me an e-mail flame. And if you're a lazy bum? Well, I'll let you go this time but next time…hehe.

Well, I was supposed to dedicate this chapter to someone but I haven't choose the winner to my poem yet so I can't! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed reading this! Ja ne!

Luv & Hugs,

Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner

Aka Hope's Faith


	10. The Final Battle

I know what you're all thinking. I have not disappeared off the face of the earth. Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter, but do you have any idea how hard battle scenes are to write? Very, very, very hard. Actually, I think chapter 11 will come out sooner than this one. Trust me. I've recently been inspired. How I can be inspired to write battle scenes, I don't know but hey, every little bit helps. Well, enjoy this chapter, have fun, don't read too fast or you'll be disappointed because the next chapter won't be there yet. 

Disclaimer: I should hope by now that you knew I didn't own any of these Digimon characters but if you didn't, here's a newsflash, Kayla doesn't own characters of Digimon, Bandai, Toei Animation and other companies I have no idea existed does. Alright, enjoy…

The Final Battle – Chapter 10 

            All the Digimon looked up in surprise. Didn't the Angels destroy the evil? What was going on? They started to whisper among themselves.

            "What's going on?"

            "If the Angels couldn't defeat the evil, who can?"

            "When will this end?"

            A loud clap of thunder silenced the chattering Digimon. They looked around for an indication of who or what was behind this. 

            A soft ringing caught their attention. The bell Satashi had used began to rise up off the ground and swing back and forth. The clouds parted in two directions allowing a dark carriage pulled by black steeds passage to the ground. The horses landed gracefully and tossed their heads. They stared at the people menacingly, as if daring them to do something. A stout man came from nowhere and opened the door of the carriage. A large man walked out, his face hidden by shadows. The Digimon began to murmur among them.

            "Where are the Guardian Angels?" The man said in a cold voice, silencing the Digimon. He stepped forward and they all gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who was that? Does he sound scary enough? I didn't think so. Oh well, who really cares?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            These fools. They have no idea what's going on. I'll show them. They can't get away from me this easily. They can't get rid of me. They will pay for what they have done to me. She will pay for the pain her father put me through. I will have my revenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doesn't that sound familiar to you? Has Satashi come back? Are you totally confused yet? Should I shut up and let you read the rest of the chapter? lol, well, nothing's stopping you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Un…Uncle Nakiro?" My own uncle was behind all this? But I thought he was dead…

            "Ahhh…Nasuki, I haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?" Nakiro smiled uninvitingly.

            "I…I thought you were dead…"

            "Your father thought that, didn't he? They left me, took my son, and abandoned me. He said to let me rest in peace. Ha! I was still alive. Nurturing the rage I felt inside, I developed my powers. And today, I will take away the existence of you, as your father had destroyed mine." 

            Nakiro clapped his hands and the stout man that had opened the carriage door, came scurrying towards him, in his hand, a dark trident. Nakiro grabbed it and the stout man disappeared. He raised the trident and a loud thundering sounded. As the rumbling stopped, rain started to fall. And then one by one, the crowds of Digimon began to disappear. 

            "What are you doing to them?" He better not hurt them or I'll…

            "Somewhere safe. They would have been in the way if they stayed here. Now, my dear niece, as much as I enjoyed meeting you again, I'm afraid this will be the last time." Nakiro pointed his trident at Suki and dark ropes came out of it, binding her. Suki struggled against her constraints, trying unsuccessfully to untie herself. The ropes began to lift her up into the sky. 

            "Sword of Hope,

            Change your form,

            Into a bow,

            To use through the storm."

            As Takeru said these words, his sword started to glow and it transformed slowly but surely, into a bow. Pulling an energy arrow out of the sky (A.N: How does Yue do it again?), he set his bow and aimed. The arrow shot straight and true, cutting through the ropes that held Suki. She started to fall, but her wings spread out in time for her to land softly on the ground.

            Nakiro turned his attacks to Takeru, wanting to punish him for interrupting the destruction of Suki. He glared at Takeru and his energy started to build up. Takeru noticed this and saved his energy for a shield. But he never had a chance to use it.

            *This is the part where Veemon and Wormmon digivolves and so forth until they become Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode. We don't need all the other details. *

            Imperialdramon tried to attack Nakiro but after several attempts, it was obvious that Imperialdramon wasn't strong enough to ward off Nakiro's attacks and try to damage Nakiro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O.k., I realize the plot hole here. I know I said all the Digimon disappeared. And that would mean Veemon and Wormmon would have disappeared too and yes, I forgot Imperialdramon's attacks so he doesn't say anything, hehe. Well, see, I KNOW my plot holes, yet I'm not going to fix them ^^;; Just remember the darn prophecy, and you'll understand. Now for a brief intermission, why? I'm running out of ideas and I have a couple more pages to write. I need to fill up the space and I just realized I don't want to drag out the whole battle scene…sooo…. there's an intermission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi: How come we don't get any starring roles in this fic?

Yamato: That's what I wanted to know.

Taichi: And I really object with that whole kissing scene Hikari was in. 

Hikari: Yeah, why did I have to kiss Daisuke of all people?

Kayla: This reminds me of the last time I had you guys together…listen. This is just a fic. I don't care what it is you do in your own lives but when I write about it. It's for entertainment. If you want you own perfect fic, write your own.

Hikari: But I had to kiss Daisuke! 

Daisuke: What's wrong with kissing me?

*Silence*

Miyako: What reason do you want? Take your pick from numbers 1 to 153.

Kayla: You might be exaggerating a bit there, Miyako.

Miyako: Well, it's not my problem that some people would actually wanna…ki…ki…ummm…you know with him.

Kayla: Hey, there are all sorts of people out there.

Koushiro: Such as yourself?

Kayla: Hey, I resent that. Just because I happen to like Anime guys younger than me, doesn't make me a weirdo. I mean, it's not my fault that some of the most attractive anime guys aren't even in their teens yet. 

Koushiro: Right….

Kayla: Well, enough of this stupid argument. Who wants to get back to the battle? 

*The room is suddenly empty. *

Kayla: *mutters* I need a break from all this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was short. Anyway, I suppose it's time to move back to the battle. I feel lazy. And for some reason, I feel like ending my story this way: Somehow Nakiro dies and the Digimon comes back and everyone lived happily ever after. The end. But of course this is really boring, monologue, colorless, unsatisfying and any other words you can think of that means, boring, stupid and just plain unacceptable. And you can tell by now that I'm still just trying to fill in space, huh? Anyway, since I pride myself in being creative, we're gonna have to make a more interesting ending won't we?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Imperialdramon fought Nakiro, it gave Takeru time to assure himself that Suki was all right. He ran to Suki's side but before he got there, he knew Suki was fine. She watched the battle with concerned eyes, knowing sooner or later, their fight would end and the victor will not be Imperialdramon.

            She couldn't stand here and just watch anymore. She knew they were just protecting her. But this was her war and she would fight it for herself.

            "Stop!"

            The attacks seized and everyone turned to look at her. But there was only one person Suki was staring down. Nakiro.

            "That's enough. I will not allow you to hurt my friends any longer."

            Nakiro flashed an evil smile, "As you wish, Princess." He slammed into Imperialdramon, causing him to lose energy. Imperialdramon de-digivolved. Suki distracted by this, never saw it coming. A beam of pitch-black energy hit Suki, going straight through her body.

             The beam of energy came from Nakiro, shooting from the palm of his hand. He lifted his hand and it, in turn, lifted Suki off the ground. Suki…was just…there, not responding…she seemed to have…died…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, normally, I would have just left it here since this is a cliffhanger but sadly, I haven't reached my page quota for this chapter yet. On the bright side, you get to know what's going to happen next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "She can't be gone. I've only just found her. She…just can't…" Takeru was having trouble accepting what his eyes were seeing. His mind told him she was gone but his heart just couldn't accept it. But the evidence was right there in front of him. He couldn't deny it. Nakiro had succeeded. But he won't win this easily. Suki had just given her life in protecting this world, and he would to. For himself, for Suki, for the good of all worlds. This was, he realized, the final battle.

            Drawing his sword, Takeru ran forward a few steps and jumped up, spreading his wings. (A.N. Ohh, avenging angel, nice…see, if he had much longer hair, it would have a more dramatic effect, wouldn't it?) He flew high up into the sky and stopped, hovering miles above Nakiro and Suki. Taking a deep breath, Takeru sped down, each mile flying past him as he nose-dived towards the ground. Bringing his sword over (A.N: Or is it under now, considering the fact that he's upside down…) his head, the edge of his sword slammed into the thin beam of black. With a loud crash, cracks spread from the area where the sword had hit, until finally, the beam splintered and shattered into little bits of data.

            Without the support of the beam, Suki began to fall from the sky. Acting quickly, Takeru flew as fast as his wings could go to catch her before she reached the ground. Catching her in his arms, he slowly flew back down. 

            Takeru set Suki gently on the grass, hoping against hope that she was all right. He held one of her hands; she was cold as ice. Her warmth leaving her body. But to his relief, a pulse, faint as it was, could be found. Suki stirred in her unconscious slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and her clear blue gaze met another. There was determination in her eyes.

            Takeru's eyes widened. "Suki, no, you can't. You're too weak. You won't be able to survive the transformation."

            Suki's voice was soft and a bit breathless from lost energy but she spoke firmly, "Takeru, I must. It's something I have to do. We can't be selfish and think about ourselves. Only we have the power to save everything. Everyone's future depends on us. Just trust me, Takeru. It will all work out in the end."

            Takeru stared into her eyes for a minute, and slowly, he nodded, agreeing to her plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Suki didn't die! Not like I would have let her anyway. So, what's Suki's plan? What kind of transformation was Takeru talking about? *shrugz* Find out for yourself. Oh, btw, please note that Suki no longer holds the crest of fate. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't exist anymore, 'k? Her crest is Faith. You, Hope, Faith…same thing…get it? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Nakiro was in a state of shock. His dark beam was unbreakable. But somehow, this…_child_ had broken through it and shattered it like glass. How was this possible? Instead of dwelling on these thoughts, Nakiro really should have been paying attention to the scene below him.

Suki struggled to get up, leaning on Takeru for support. They stood facing each other, their hands held between them. They were in the shape of a circle; never-ending. They gaze turned heavenwards and even before their first word was spoken, a glimmer of light began to shine through the dark clouds.

"Hope and Faith,

The same in a sense,

Yet not quite alike.

But whatever the difference,

It is still said,

That Faith and Hope,

Creates our destiny.

Destiny in turn,

Determines our Fate."

The glimmer of light had grown into a large beam, shining down on the Angels. The symbol of the Crest of Faith appeared over her heart. It glowed bright in a mixture of blue and purple. The symbol left her and floated in between the couple. The symbol of Hope came from Takeru and met Faith. The symbols entwined and twisted together and Fate was made. This symbol was not just a crest but a talisman. The Talisman of Fate.

It floated towards Suki and she held out her hands. The talisman began to change and turned into a simple round mirror with handles. Hanging from each handle was a tassel. One was made of blue and purple thread and the second, was threads of green and yellow. 

Suki grabbed the handles and directed it to Nakiro.

"Talisman of Fate,

Mirror, show you light,

Before it's too late,

Shine ever so bright."

A light consisting of the colours on the tassels shot from the mirror and at Nakiro. It pierced Nakiro's heart and through him, the light spreading and spreading. Suki was struggling to hold onto the mirror until she felt the warmth of Takeru's hands against hers. Takeru was giving strength and energy to the magical item, making the light brighter and spread more quickly until it surrounded Nakiro.

Too exhausted to stay standing, the pair collapsed onto the grass. The mirror lay between them, light still coming from its reflective surface. But slowly the light faded and a dark figure, whom the spectators guessed was Nakiro, fell and landed with a thump on the ground.

The battle was over; they were all saved…or were they? The skies were still layered with dark clouds, the Digimon were still missing and their only hope, the Guardian Angels were laying very still in the middle of the battlefield. When an evil laughter sounded, they knew with sinking hearts that the fight was not over. It was just the beginning. The end was yet to come. But how will they make it now? Their protectors were lying motionless in front of them. What will become of them now?

Awww…. the ending is so sad sounding! Well, I'm going to practice my announcer-person-at-the-end-of-an-episode voice now. *ahem* Have the Angels really died? Who was laughing? What will become of them now? Find out on the next chapter of…New Found Hope. lol, see? I'm so good at that. Now, see that lil bitty button down there? Please click on it and leave lil old me a review. Onegai! Please! Thank you very much!

Ja ne!

Kayla

Becoming a better writer, one day at a time.


	11. Dreams, Hopes & Wishes

Chapter 11! Wow, how long ago was it when chapter 1 came into existence? Ahhh…memories. Thanks to all those who had supported me, cheered me on and even those who have threatened me, damned me and hated me. Without that support and the need to prove myself a success to some people, I would never have gotten this far; not to mention the nagging and complaining from a couple of friends. Next chapter, which is the last, I will give a comment to each and everyone who had ever reviewed my story. Why? I'm weird, and I don't think the last chapter will be that long so I've got space to fill in and after a long, hard journey, I thought it would be special. Although this story wasn't a big success, it entertained several to an extent. And that's what makes me proud of this story. Well, I'll leave my speech for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far without knowing that I don't own Digimon, what the heck have you been reading? 

Dreams, Hopes & Wishes – Chapter 11

(Alternate titles, "Rose of Life, Hope for the Future" or "The Downfall of Evil") 

            The evil laugh continued as the Digidestined watched a large form rise slowly into the air. 

            "Did you think I could be so easily defeated?" Nakiro's voice was now deeper, and colder, causing chills to run down one's back. "You've only released my true form, more powerful than ever!" (A.N: So who's getting Myotismon flashbacks here?)

            The others could only stare. What else could they do? The only ones who were supposedly able to save them were seemingly gone. But our fearless leaders would not give up, for they had the courage to go on.

            "Davis?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Give me my goggles."

            Davis grudgingly took them off and handed them to Tai. The goggles reflected where the leadership was and out of the whole lot of them, Tai was truly their leader.

            As Nakiro relished in his glory, high up in the sky, Tai turned towards the group. 

            "It's time to stop acting like children. We've got to try and save the world. I don't care what a damn prophecy says. As long as we try, we just might succeed. Like our fight with the Dark Masters, friends were lost," Tai didn't need to say a word for them to know that he was talking about TK and Suki, "But we managed to succeed in the end. And who knows? We might succeed this time. This fight is different from our previous ones. This is probably going to be the most important thing we're ever going to do in our whole entire lives, so don't screw up. Ready?" He glanced at the other destined. They nodded in response.

            The Digidestined all stood there ground, and each with a wish in their hearts, helped make their Digimon reach a higher level. (A.N: I'll spare you the details.) 

            Nakiro was not as stupid as they thought. While the transformations had occurred, he had been watching the whole thing, gauging their powers. They were immediately dismissed for having less than the power expected for Nakiro to waste his time. 

            All the newly digivolved Digimon attached at once but hit an invisible force field (A.N: How many of those have I had now?). The field seemed to push them away with energy and they fell on to the ground, weak. The power that was given to them by their partners returned to the Digidestined. 

            So caught up in their battle, they had not noticed the movements of the Guardian Angels on the ground, not knowing that hope had come back to save them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I have no idea what I just wrote. Tai's speech was rather…inspiring, ne? Well, I suppose that's one of the best pep talks he's ever gonna give. Does he even understand most of it? Well, as always, let's go dip into the thoughts going on in the unconscious minds of our Angels, shall we?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Darkness. Was that how it was when you die? Surrounded in darkness, cloaked with shadows. Nothingness. It was like floating in an alternate universe. But not being able to see anything. Wait.  Is that a light? Yes, it is. Green? Or is it yellow? I can't tell. Wait! Don't leave me here in this empty place. Please stay, Takeru.

            Silence. No sound, not even a whisper. Am I dead? No, it can't be. We couldn't have failed…could we? It was different, floating around somewhere. Seeing but not hearing. Did I just hear a sound? "_Wait!_" I did. "_Don't leave me in this empty place._" I won't. "_Please stay, Takeru._" I will…Suki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erm…. that was quite weird…I didn't get that either. *shurgz* Think of it as something to fill space. I suppose, in a way, that reflected their relationship and how deep it is. If you find that meaning in there. Good for you! Now, back to regular scheduled programming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The meeting of their souls seemed to wake them up from their deep slumber. (A.N: So THAT explains it!) Their eyes opened and reflected there was determination. They needed to win. Struggling against the pain they felt from their aching bones, they stood. They knew what they must do. 

            The Digidestined finally noticed them. A glance was all it took. A silent understanding dawned on all of them. They knew what they must do also. 

            Everyone gathered around, forming a circle. And inside, as a different circle, stood our two Angels. Two circles, no beginning in sight, no end either. Nakiro knew nothing of this. And this distracted to no end. This gave them time.

            "As the ancient prophecy stated, Life will be needed to save our worlds. What makes up life? A little bit of everything." Suki was speaking, a powerful note in her voice.

            "First, a little courage goes a long way." The symbol of Courage appeared over the hearts of Davis and Tai. Both symbols flew to the center of both circles. They dropped into the mirror, the surface of it rippled as the crests disappeared.

            "Friendship to keep everything in line." The symbol of Friendship appeared over Matt's heart and another glowed on Davis' forehead. As the symbols of Courage before, Friendship dropped into the mirror. 

            "Love to heal all wounds." The process again repeated. 

            "Knowledge to solve problems."

            "Reliability for our strong hold on life."

            "Sincerity, justice and truth."

            "Kindness to fill in the gaps."

            "And light to shine on our path."

            "Last but not least, Hope and Faith, to keep our will to live." 

            All the components of life, the different crests or symbols, dropped into the mirror, one by one. The mirror began to change as the last ingredient of life was added. The mirror turned into a rose. It was different from ordinary roses. This one had 13 petals, one to represent each Digidestined, and one for Suki. Each petal was a different colour, to match with crests of the destined. Orange for Tai, blue for Matt, red for Sora, purple for Izzy, green for Mimi, dark grey for Joe, a yellow blend for T.K./Takeru, pink for Kari, a mixture of blue and orange for Davis, green/red for Yolei, grey/purple for Cody, pink/grey for Ken and purple/blue for Suki. (A.N: For Ken, I have no idea what colour to use so I just took the colour of his digivice and the colour of the crest of kindness, k?) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ever notice how I like to stick these in every time something interesting is going to happen? I don't do it on purpose or I don't do it consciously. Anyway, why a flower, you ask? Because a flower represents life. Makes sense sine they are making something as Life to help them save the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Suki picked up the rose and held it close to her chest with both hands. She closed her eyes and began to wish, to hope, to dream. Takeru walked over and held her hands. The rose was now between them, held up by two sets of hands. The others, already n a circle, held hands. All bowed their heads and together, they hoped, dreamed and wished. Hoping for a better future, dreaming about what could still happen, and wishing they still had time to tell the one they loved what they felt. And then, the magic started.

            The rose began to sparkle in rainbow colours, and then the sparkle turned into a glow. Steadily, the colours grew brighter and bigger. Soon, the colours had encompassed the whole group.

            Nakiro was doing something, contrary to our beliefs. True, he was still in the sky watching as the glowing of colours grew. And yes, he was still there, unmoving, and it didn't seem likely that he was going to do anything anytime soon. You see, Nakiro was panicking, emotionally. You couldn't tell, he was silent, but the thoughts running around in his head were proof of it. Nakiro, the evil, the Dark Lord (A.N: Harry Potter, anyone?), was afraid that he might lose. Then he smiled confidently. And watched the scene with different eyes. He was amused by this attempt to save themselves. He was not afraid anymore, although he probably should have been.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time for a little dip in Nakiro's thoughts, you're probably wondering what brought about the little mood change, hmm?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            How many times are they going to try to defeat me before realizing that it won't work? People are so gullible. It will be easy for me to take over all worlds. If only Elisabeth was still alive, she'll see what a fool she was to have chosen my brother over me. (A.N: Ohh, something for a new story…) Nasuki…she looks so much like her mother…the hair, the eyes, her determi-

            What's this? No, it can't be. The Rose of Life. It was just a legend…nothing but a story. They're just trying to deceive me, no, trick me into believing such a thing. Yes, that's it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think? He didn't panic enough for my tastes, but hey, I couldn't write it out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The glowing stopped growing. Everything was still and quiet. Without warning, the glow leapt and sped straight for Nakiro. He was not slow to react. He blasted energy at it and it was a battle of light. The light pushed against the darkness and for a moment, it seemed that the light would win. But Nakiro increased his output of energy and the light was pushed back. And back…and back…it looked as if Nakiro would win after all. But then Suki's voice sounded.

            "Rose of Life, hear our pleas, we do not wish to do yet. We still have our dreams to achieve and goals to meet. Hear our pleas and gain energy from the power of love."

            As before, it seemed natural to all the destined to know what to do and were quick to act. Takeru spoke first.

            "I have loved Suki for years and then lost her, now that we've found each other, I wish to get to re-introduce ourselves, perhaps learn more. I dream of ending this battle and having peace to do what I wish."

            Suki nodded in assent and energy flowed from them and into the glow but it only succeeded in moving the light forward a little. Sora took a deep breath and spilled her feelings of love for Tai. Unsurprisingly, Tai felt the same way. As each couple paired off – Yolei and Ken, Kari and Davis, Mimi and Joe – more energy flowed from the group and into the glow until there only a tiny bit left before defeating their nightmare. 

            They knew Nakiro was fighting a losing battle but there was no one else to declare their love. But Matt, being the holder of Friendship and all, knew what to do. Friendship was just as powerful as love. He glanced at the two that remained, Izzy and Cody. They caught his gaze and understanding dawned on them. Matt spoke up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there's a little Taiora, Miyaken, Daikari, Mimou for you, lol, it's just a lil weensy bit but there's gonna be a lil weensy bit more, later on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Friendship is just as powerful as love, if not more. And although Izzy, Cody and I, aren't that close, we're still friends, who would help each other out."

            Izzy and Cody nodded in agreement and energy flowed from them as well. The necessary amount needed to finish off Nakiro.

            Everyone watched in awe as the light now encompassed Nakiro. A sickeningly painful scream sounded and pieces of data that was Nakiro floated away.

            Suki dropped the rose and fell, at a loss of energy. Takeru caught her before she hit the ground, but he too was drained of energy, only hanging by a thread. 

            The others broke away from the circle and embraced the ones they had declared love to. Matt, Izzy and Cody stood together and just nodded, not needing any mushy sentimental business to let each other know they appreciated each other's friendship more than ever. 

            "Come on, you guys, we've got to get her home," Takeru said. Before anyone could do anything, a light caught their eye. The rose was sparkling again but this time it floated in midair and broke into pieces, which in turn, changed into rainbow butterflies. The butterflies flew around and touched different clouds. The dark clouds disappeared at the touch and sunlight shined through. After awhile, the clouds had disappeared, as well as the butterflies. 

            A few minutes later, noise began to fill the Digital World once again. The Digimon were back. Wherever Nakiro had sent them, they were free now. The worlds were now saved from evil. And hopefully, it won't come back for at least a long while. 

            After receiving thanks from many Digimon, they were finally able to escape the crowd. They reached the gateway, otherwise known as a television set, that lead them back to what we know as the real world. But something had changed. Before the whole fight, they would come back to the same place they came from, but now, they were separated and sent to their own respective homes. With a little difference of course. T.K. grinned as he found himself in Suki's room; this was all the work of the Rose of Life. 

            Upon hearing the pleas of the ones who formed the Rose of Life, it had, in a certain way, granted their wishes. T.K. knew that somewhere out there, Tai was with Sora, Joe was with Mimi, Davis was with Kari, and Ken was with Yolei. 

            T.K. tucked Suki into her bed; she was still out of it. She would probably sleep for a day or two before all her energy came back. He brushed back some of Suki's hair, and lightly kissed her on the lips. At the door, T.K. switched off the lights and before closing the door silently, he whispered, "Goodnight, my Princess."

            Even through the day's events, Nidake waited outside his sister's door for the boy he had seen holding her. True, Nidake was certainly not Suki's biological brother, but the years of being sister and brother were not for nothing. Nidake was still Suki's best friend, and a protective brother, not by blood, but through love and time. He could tell that T.K. wouldn't hurt Suki, still, he needed explanations about the news that had come up and it couldn't hurt to remind T.K. what would happen if he ever hurt Suki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! I'm all done chapter 11! Just one chapter left, unless I decide to write an epilogue. Next chapter, Nidake and T.K.'s lil "talk," lots of mushy romance, more Taiora, more Kenyako, more Joumi, and more Daikari. Well…maybe less Daikari. I'm not really that big of a fan. Anyway, that's the end of Nakiro, Nidake is a protective brother and I'm still wishing for a guy like Quatre (Gundam Wing), Syaoran (CCS), Takeru (Digimon), Takato (Digimon), Henry (Digimon), Taichi (Digimon), Ken (Digimon) and Mondo (Mon Colle Knights) all rolled up into one. *sigh* As if! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! A little different from my usual writing but I suppose it's all right. Look forward for the next chapter, which might come out in a few days.

Luv & Hugs,

Kayla

P.S. Please leave this poor little author a review, *puppy dog eyes* please?


	12. Peace At Last

Peace At Last – Chapter 12

            "TK, is it?"

            TK jumped at the voice as he closed Suki's door. He swung around and encountered Nidake, Suki's brother. TK smiled weakly at him. "Yes…?"

            "I want to talk to you," Nidake stated and gestured for TK to follow him to the living room. 

            TK felt uneasy. As he followed Nidake, he felt more and more sure that he wasn't going to like this 'talk' with Suki's brother.

            Stopping in the middle of the living room, Nidake turned around and ordered TK to sit. TK, of course, sat and watched Nidake pace back and forth in front of him. He was about to ask Nidake what it was he wanted to talk about but Nidake finally started.

            "Look, I know that in the other dimension, the Digital world, you and Suki are really important people who are in love and…married?" Nidake glanced at TK for an answer.

            "Betrothed."

            "Betrothed. But here, in the real world, she's still my little sister, and I just wanted to make it clear that if you hurt her in anyway whatsoever, you're going to wish you were dead. Furthermore, you should know that because you and Suki are destined to be together so I'm going to trust you with Suki and I don't think I need to tell you the consequences in breaking that trust?" he turned and looked at TK who nodded.

            Seeking the confirmation he needed, Nidake walked up to him and held out his hand. TK simply stared at it. Nidake chuckled.

            "Don't worry, just there for a handshake. I thought that since we're more than likely going to be seeing each other a lot, we might as well be friends."

            Cautiously, TK placed his hand in Nidake's and they shook hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Protective brother, slight sense of humor, uses long words; wow, Nidake could be the guy of my dreams, lol. Well, anyway, the story still has a bit more to go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Months passed by and the Digi-destined has fallen into a regular routine. A lot of them wondered what they would do now. They've already done one of the most important things in the world, three whole times, saving the world. What was there left to do? Live the life of a regular teenager of course!

            Davis and Kari had sorted out their feelings. Davis realized that his somewhat feelings of like for Suki was just admiration for her amazing soccer skills that rivaled those of Ken. And Kari speculated that once TK started, took some time but he did, to talk to her again, that her feelings of jealousy weren't there anymore. Kari guessed that it was because she hadn't talked to TK for months and suddenly, this new girl comes and barely making an effort, she had befriended TK. 

            When Nakiro had been defeated, the time in the Digital world slowed down, a lot. Soon, it slowed to when Tai and the others had first discovered the Digital world, or rather, the Digital world discovered them. Months in the Digital world were in reality, less than a second in the real world. The group spent many "seconds" in the Digital world, thanks to TK and Suki who seemed to be the only ones who were really allowed to go back. The future now looked bright to all of them, and they now lived to capture their dreams. 

            'And so our story ends, the book is never closed, only continued. Evil masterminds could still be out there, plotting the next plan to take over our world. But keep faith. For in our future, our children, there is hope. Hope for light through the darkest hours. Hope for courage in the face of danger. Hope for friendship in times of need. Hope for love when you least expect it. Hope for knowledge when you need it the most. Hope for reliability in the ones you care about. Hope for kindness everywhere. Hope for sincerity in everyone. And just hope. For a better future, for better times, for better memories. Adventures are never-ending. Life is an adventure, every step you take, brings you closer to a goal. Reaching that specific goal, a new one arises. And so, the pattern continues. Even in death, the adventure does not end. Some say death is only the beginning. Live your life to the fullest and prepare yourself for the new adventure known as death that still have yet to come, in the many, many years ahead of all of us. Don't rush it; let the adventure come to you.

            The story of the Digital world has not ended. Children everywhere are beginning to understand. The Digital world is a world of new experiences and not a danger. As we, the Digi-destined had lived to learn of every aspect of life and just how precious it is. The Digital world is not for one person alone but was made to connect everyone, young or old, same and different, humans and beasts. Let us cherish it as it should be cherished and may it be preserved for the next generations to come.'

- Takeru & Nasuki Henasako-Takaishi 

- In memory of the adventures we had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*applause* Thank you, thank you! My masterpiece has ended. (Maybe.) *sniff* Awww…I'm going to miss Digimon. But my interest never really stays in one area for too long. I doubt there's going to be anything from me for Digimon in the future but maybe. I've moved on to fresher, greener fields, in other words, my obsession now lies elsewhere. Even before this fic was finished, my interest had fled over to Card Captor Sakura and now, my interest feeds on the grass of the field known as Harry Potter. I'm not stopping from writing, merely moving along in inspiration. Don't frown yet. I believe that this story still has two chapters to go. One, the epilogue and two, the story behind Nakiro's evil and Nasuki's *real* parents, as in the King and Queen of the Digital world. So look forward to these upcoming chapters! 

I would like to take this time to recognize everyone who had given compliments, insults or encouragements. If I had received none of the above, I would more than likely have stopped writing this story. So please give a round of applause to whom I call the…Encouragers!

**Many thanks go to:**

****

Sailor Hope: Thanks for reviewing almost every single chapter, and being my very first reviewer ever. Yes, I know it was very cruel for me to put Kari with Davis but it was my way of defying clichés, I suppose, despite the many clichés already found in this story and perhaps proving that although I'm a Takari supporter, I can write about couples I despise just as well. And yes, I'm indeed in love with _writing_ cliffhangers.

Linda: Thanks for bugging me? Hehe, well, you know what I mean. Sorry you're not getting a nice long thanks but since I talk to you every single day, there really isn't a point, is there?

Little_angel4eva aka Steph: Well, I really dunno if you read this anymore since you've never reviewed past chapter 3 but anyway, many thanks! Most of all, thanks for being the first of some who don't complain about Daikari or cliffhangers.

AnimeCrazyDC: Ummm…thanks for reviewing!

Cindy T: Thanks very much for reviewing and cuz you got such a short thanks, here's a cute lil face for ya: ^-^

Cindy: Thanks for reviewing…ummm…sorry for not working on my so-called wonderful season three since you seemed to be the most interested one. But the real season three is going great so there's no need for a new write-up, is there?

Ida aka many other things, which are too much for me to type: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm very, very flattered with all the nice compliments…so why'd you stop! lol, j/k

Donny Knowles: Thanks for reviewing! That's all I can say, you didn't really give me much to go on…

Omega Blue: Thanks for reviewing! And I like your pen name.

DigitalGirl562: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked my story!

DigiKittyGirl: Thanks for the compliment!

MAtt: Thanks for the review! Hope you get that bike you wanted…

Together Again: Cool name! Anyways, thanks for the review!

Robster80: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, thanks for understanding too!

You know how there are the good side of things and the bad? Well, I also had middle reviewers. Which I call…the Middlers (Stupid, I know)

Mannytb: It's nice to know that even though you don't like Daikari much but you still liked my stories!

Elana: Thanks for reviewing. I know at the beginning, you uhhh…to put it nicely, didn't like me very much, if you could remember, but 'm glad I somehow changed your mind.

Well, you've got to take the bad with the good. And here's the bad, aka Flamers

FaithAngel: "_Yes, I am a registered author, but FF.Net screwed up. Damn u! I'm a Takari fan and a Davis basher!_"

Ummm…if that's so…why did you read up to chapter nine before flaming me? And if you tell me that you accidentally went there, well, you know and I know that it's not believable. Food for thought there. 

Amazingly, there was only one who really flamed me. Now the love/hate flames are a different thing. Half-Flamers.

Takari Faithful 02: "_More you stupid .I love this story but I hate you for putting Karri with that.. that..that..Abomination that is called Davis.But I want to see where this story goes so you have the honor of being the second Dakari writer to get my seal of approval._"

Another item for food for thought. If you love the story, you've gotta love the author. Without the author, there is no story. Sorry TF02, you don't hate me. Don't hate me because I'm different; hate me only if I've ever done anything to _you_, not characters who don't exist on our plane of existence. Furthermore, I am _not_, read that, not a Daikari writer. So keep your seal, never needed it in the first place to give me encouragement to write. Oh, btw, thanks for half-flaming.

And then, there are misplaced blessings…

C. Hart: Umm…technically, this wasn't a Daikari story, it was a Tasuki, and sorry to break any illusions, but I'm not even fond of Daikari. So, if you still like me for who I really am, can I keep that blessing? Or if you feel you've been mislead, you can have it back.


	13. Retelling the Story - Prologue/Epilogue

Hey! Wow, you get TWO whole chapters in one day, isn't that great? Since school is going to go back to normal after exams now, the very last chapter will take much longer to come out, but you never know. Anyway, this is a prologue AND an epilogue cuz it can end on this chapter or you can read this chapter, and go back to chapter 1 and restart the story, isn't that such a cool concept? Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: After 12 chapters and you still read the disclaimer? Well, I don't own anything from any part of Digimon.

Prologue/Epilogue – Chapter 13 

Retelling the Story

~*15 years later…*~

            "Mommy?"

            The mother looked up from her work and smiled at twin identical faces. 

            "Can you read us a story?" the girl asked her, holding up a book. The older female recognized it as the book she had written with her husband. 

            Nasuki Takaishi looked at the expectant faces of her children. They were identical twins born four years ago. Two girls with brown hair and blue eyes, they were versions of angels. Behind the angel facades, there lived mischievous elves. There was no forewarning of the trouble that these two got into. They almost always got away with it, their smiles so sincere when they apologized. But their parents knew better. 

            One named Hope and one named Faith, they had been welcomed since the day they were born and even before that. As was Josh, Takeru and Suki's six-year-old boy. All their names had a special meaning. Hope, Faith and Fate, for Josh, roughly translated, would mean fate. (Actually, I just made that up. The actual word is joss, which is another word for fate. Josh just seemed better than Joss, don't you think?) 

            "Hope, Faith, would you like me to show you the Digital world instead?" It was time to show them that it was real, not just a story. 

            Being the eager four year olds that they were, they quickly agreed. 

            "Go put on your jackets while I go find your daddy, 'k?"

            Watching her little girls scramble away, Suki began her search through their house. She finally found them outside where TK was teaching their son the joys of basketball. Suki smiled. Josh was so much like his father, from his hopefulness right down to his blonde hair and blue eyes. 

            "Come on, guys, we're going on a trip," Suki told them, grabbing the ball and shooting it through the hoop. Josh stared at his mother in amazement. 

            "I didn't know girls could do that." 

            TK laughed, "Josh, you've got a lot to learn about girls."

            The twins ran out of the house and TK looked at Suki. She nodded and smiled. TK understood what they were about to do. It was time for them to return to their rightful home. 

            Standing in the middle of their yard, they stood in a circle. 

            "Hold hands and don't let go. I don't want to lose any of you."

            Suki closed her eyes and a bright beam of light fell from the sky, spotlighting the family. Then one by one, each of them grew wings and started to fly up and up. 

            Faith was bewildered, "Are we angels, mommy?"

            Suki smiled at her, "Something like that, Faith, but we're more special."

            Reaching their destination, they landed softly on the grass. The children hadn't even noticed their change in clothes, they stared around in awe.

            "This is the Digital world?" they all asked in unison.

            "This is our world, children, where we really belong."

            For some unknown reason, they all seemed to understand. Perhaps they knew all along, perhaps the change from the real world to the Digital world had helped them understand. But whatever it was, it didn't matter.

            "Want to hear the story now?"

            And this was where you would find the Karmeta-Takaishi family on sunny afternoons, underneath the shade of a tree, a couple surrounded by their kids as they retold the story of their adventures right there in the Digital world. 

            "It all started fifteen years ago when your dad was having problems and when I first moved to Japan…"

And each time the story was told, it seemed to come alive, again…and again…and again… 

And there, my friends, is the end of my story. Thank you all for reading; I hope you enjoyed it immensely. The next chapter doesn't really have anything to do with this story, but remember what Nakiro said before trying to kill her? Something about Suki looking like her mother? Well, aren't you curious about that? So the next chapter will be…The Story Behind the Evil! Again, I hope you enjoyed this story!

Luv & Hugs,

Kayla


End file.
